What I'm a goddess!
by SakuraNations
Summary: Kagome's father is an archeologist that has a passion in studying the ancient civilizations, which she had a privilege to tag along with. But when her father discovered a tomb of a young Pharaoh, Kagome will be in an adventure unlike any before. The full summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

What I'm a goddess?!

Inuyasha x Ouke no Monshou crossover

I don't own Ouke no Monshou or Inuyasha, but the fanfic story is my idea and OCS.

Pairings: Kagome/Harem

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, violence, gore, lemons, etc.…

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I think)

 **Summary: After the final battle Kagome was sent home to her present time. Her interference with the past caused demons to still be around in the present time, which allowed her to be reunited with her friends again. Sesshomaru is still the Lord of the West he adopted Kagome as his blood sister turning her into a miko youkai. With Naraku and the jewel hunt over Kagome was able to focus on her studies, that wasn't until her mother announced that her father whom she hasn't seen in 10years wishes for her to live with him in America. It turns out her father was married and had kids of his own making them half siblings. Kagome's father is an archeologist that has a passion in studying the ancient civilizations, which she had a privilege to tag along with. But when her father discovered a tomb of a young Pharaoh, Kagome will be in an adventure unlike any before.**

Kagome will replace Carol in this story sorry for anyone who has read the manga.

 **Chapter 1: Discovery of the Pharaoh's Tomb**

As the dawn arise the god of the sun "Ra" rises far away from the Nile river…his beam shines on our faces and reflects back on his face for 50 years until now.

"Ra" the god of the sun…everyday he shines across the skies…we gaze at him as always… he makes the Nile river, our mother of Egypt, A golden beam. Which extends from the far vast of Sahara Desert straightly towards the north and lies on the land of Egypt.

 **Capital City of Egypt: Cairo**

 **According to the history record, the Ancient Egyptians who believe in eternal life always considered that the truth of life starts from death. Therefore, they preserved the human corpse through mummification.**

 **Our story begins in Cairo where a group of students led by the board director are given a tour of the ancient temples of the Egyptians.**

"Egypt is certainly a treasure of ancient history! Every part of this ruin hides the glorious culture of mankind! Talking about this temple of Luxor…HAHAHAHA you guys are very lucky to be able to touch this piece of historic ruins!" The director says excitedly as the other students observed around taking notes and complementing on some of the artifacts.

"Jimmy! Your grandfather is starting his usual phrases again!" a girl says to a tall black haired boy who does not even seem to have a care in the world with arms behind his head.

"Professor Brown I have a question! This ancient Egyptian symbol… how do I read it?" a girl with short golden blonde hair, blues eyes, and wearing glasses asked the director.

Readjusting his glasses he examines the symbol before answering "Ah… This is a royal chop! It reads as "King Thutmose."

Just when the director was complementing on her passion for archeology he noticed that she was nowhere in sight. "Huh? Where is Carol?"

Just as everyone was looking for Carol, Jimmy heard mumbling off near the ledge. Everyone quickly looked to see Carol hanging upside down while her legs are crisscrossed on a long wooden pole that is connected to the other side from where they were.

"Waa! Quit playing around! You'll be dead if you fall from there!" Jimmy warned freaking out while Carol doesn't seem to acknowledge his warning and continued to examine the other hieroglyphics.

"Idiot come up quickly! It's not safe!" he urge but Carol dismisses him and tries to prove it by letting go one leg as her hands grasp on the wooden pole, but she lost balance and was about to fall when Jimmy grabbed onto her shorts, which cause them to slip down a bit.

"Leave me alone! You pervert!" Carol exclaims trying to pull her shorts up.

"Idiot! Stop moving! If you fall, we will be involved too!" Jimmy yells back holding her leg trying to pull her up but he didn't have the strength. Then suddenly someone grasped onto his arm, he turned to see who it was, a girl with long silver hair with golden highlights, blue eyes, wearing a sailor looking outfit (Japanese school uniform) with looks to be a wooden kodachi strapped on her back.

"K-Kagome! Wha~" before he got to speak Kagome used her demon strength and pulled him bringing Carol up as well causing Carol to land on Jimmy. They both clutch their sore spot the beautiful silver haired girl just patted her skirt removing any sand that may have gotten on.

"Ah! Thanks Kagome!" Carol says in gratitude and proceeds to whack Jimmy calling him pervert and such. Which Jimmy tries to say he was only trying to help her.

But her attention was called else where when her name was called out.

"Carol! Kagome!" the said girls look to see an older looking boy with long shoulder length blonde hair wearing a nice fancy suit waving at them.

"Ah! Rody! Why are you in such a hurry?" Carol asked the boy with Kagome wanting to know as well.

"We have just discovered a king's tomb!" Rody answered excitedly.

"Really? Brother could it be one of the ancient Egypt's…." Carol said with hope.

"Yes! The tomb belongs to one of the royal family! Professor Brown! Please come too! The excavation in the Valley of the Kings which is supported by my father has found some new discoveries of the tomb!" Rody says excited grabbing both Carol and Kagome to his car with the director and jimmy following.

Arriving at the dig site they came across new reporters who are interviewing some of the diggers, checking themselves in Jimmy and Carol started to argue on who should be the first to enter the tomb.

Kagome looked around it was hot out in the desert it was a different experience than what its like in Japan, she could help but feel disgusted when men looked at her with lust in there eyes.

 _Who is that girl…. she is so beautiful… look at her hair!...she is like a priceless gem… If only I was a view years younger…._

That comment caused her to snort in disgust and tried her best to focus on what's ahead but she saw some of the locals looking frightened. She could hear whispers of the tomb being cursed…

 _Poor Kings… their peaceful sleep over 3,000 years is now going to be disturbed by those foreigners… the curse from the royal family….one day for sure…will befall on you… the curse of the royal family will befall on you…._

Kagome felt unease, if perhaps there was a curse then she will have to be on guard. But she was also curious on what her father had discovered, looking to Jimmy and her younger half sister she saw them bickering like children and couldn't help but roll her eyes at there embarrassing behavior. Sighing she made her way to the tomb entrance and went inside.

"Hey Kagome I was going to go first!" Jimmy whined with Carol pouting at her. Kagome sighs but continues inside until she reached a dead end. Narrowing her eyes she looks around pointing her flash light until she finds something on the ground, walking over she knelt down and pushed. The ground started to rumble causing everyone to panic.

"Kagome what did you do?" Carol was going to scowl at her until she looked and saw gold antiques and a golden coffin at the end of the room.

"Wow! good job Kagome you discovered the Pharaoh's tomb! There it is the golden coffin that keeps the mummy of the king after he died!" the director says. Like the curious girl she is Kagome made her way to examine the coffin while her sister and jimmy look at the other artifacts.

Kagome looked down at the coffin 'The mask of the Pharaoh king looks so young and handsome… why does it feel as if I'm connected to this some how…: Kagome thought caressing the coffin's face but pulled her hand back when she felt a spark. The jewel hanging from her neck glowed pure white. She clutched the necklace trying to hide it from prying eyes 'what the shikon jewel is responding to the Pharaoh's corpse?!' But she snapped out of her thoughts when Jimmy and Carol came over to examine the coffin.

Oh! Amenhotep, the god! "Anyone who is disturbing the resting place of the king must be spread by the wings of death"

 **Carol ….Brother Rody…Professor Brown, jimmy, and many other people, nobody is aware of the curse script. Moreover starting from that night, the curse slowly began to lift its sigh. After the tomb has been removed, the Valley of the Kings, was covered by frightening silence.**

After the discovery of the Pharaoh's tomb they return to the city of Cairo where there was an uproar upon hearing the news of an enrich tomb filled with gold. But what really mattered was the Pharaoh's coffin. The coffin was brought to a museum where they performed further examination.

"Oh! there is also a beautiful Egyptian crown! Be careful not to damage it!"

"Professor, the thing hanging on the Pharaoh's chest must be a protective charm! These are all beautiful jewels!"

"Do we know the name of this Pharaoh yet professor Brown?"

"Several words had gone astray therefore it is not very clear yet! However, we know that he was around 18 years old when he died." the director answers.

"18 years old! Two years older than me!" Carol exclaims 'Waa he died so young!' she thought.

' Were about the same age! He was killed at such an age…' Kagome thought but when she notice the flowers "There's a bunch of flowers inside." she said taking the flowers.

"Hehe! This is unusual! It must be his lover who put the flower in there to show her love towards the king as a farewell!" the professor adds in seeing the flowers Kagome was holding. Kagome couldn't help but thought how romantic that sound, the feeling of love that she never had with Inuyasha made her heartbroken but somehow these flowers felt familiar and comforting. While Kagome was occupied with this comfort feeling Jimmy couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"I won't lose to him." Jimmy says giving Kagome a kiss on the check. Causing Kagome to blush before dismissing it as a joke.

Everyone was now in the middle of trying to translate a stone tablet until someone caught robbers stealing the pharaoh's crown and jewels.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and race over catching up to the thieves.

"It's just a girl."

"Quick take what we can!"

But before they were going to make their escape Kagome unsheathed her wooden kodachi and attacked. And with her demon speed they were all defeated.

"Humph how pathetic they didn't even last long." Kagome said putting away her kodachi and carefully taking back the items. She looked to see everyone catching up to her "Oh Kagome thank god are you ok?" the director asked.

"Yes." she answered clutching the crown and jewels.

The thieves were arrested and the crown and jewels were put into maximum security.

 **In the Pharaoh's Tomb**

Later on that night the security guards were on the look out for any suspicious activity until they heard a noise from within the tomb.

"What the~" the guard jolted and flashed his light at the entranceway.

"It came from inside." they both went inside to investigate, further down until they saw another coffin but it was open. Cowering in fear they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"T~the mummy its moving!" the guard panicked why the other guard was trying to get the guy to let go.

" _My name is Asisu… the older sister of king Menfuisu the ruler of Egypt… Menfuisu…where is my brother Menfuisu?"_ the mummy asked but the guards were too scared to answer and could understand what it was saying. The mummy started to unwrap its bandages .

"The ancient mummy is alive! This is the royal curse! Help!" the guards screamed and try to flee.

"Oh god! I'm being coiled by the fabrics!" one guard exclaimed seeing the bandages wrapping around him until he was subdued. The other guard tried with all his might to run up the stairs but the bandages were able to hold him down. He turned and looked to see a dried yet bloody figure of a women close up to his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" _My brother…please my sacred god, Amenhotep! Bring my younger brother back…oh god! Grant me the power of revival…"_ the mummy begged making its way outside and suddenly the bandages around it disappeared to reveal a beautiful woman dressed in dazzling jewels and a white flowing gown.

" _My only brother… My beloved…."_ the woman says in tears.

 **Back in the city**

Kagome was trying to concentrate in putting the stone tablet together after the little episode with the tomb robbers. Carol accidently dropped it causing it to break into pieces.

"There this is all I can do." Kagome said to Carol who felt real guilty in breaking the stone tablet in the first place. Carol sighs in frustration and thanked her for helping.

"Carol! Kagome! Get up its 7'o clock already!" Rody exclaims. Getting into the room opening the curtains.

"We're going to take off the cloth of the king's mummy today, to investigate the reason of his death." Rody says and turns to see the 2 girls looking in distress.

"Eh… didn't you guys sleep last night?" Rody look at his sisters noticing the droopy eyes on Carol but Kagome looked completely fine except she kept yawning a few times before she got up and stretched.

"Nope Carol kept begging me to help her fix it so I spent the entire night trying to put the pieces together but there were so many crack marks that it would be difficult to even translate." Kagome explained. This caused Carol to have her hands cover her face crying in guilt. Just as Rody was trying to cheer up Carol the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Ah is this Kagome?"

"Huh dad? Yes its me." Kagome said happily.

"How are you darling ?" he asked.

"Good just getting ready for the day." she response back.

"That good. Since I have finished my work in the company, I will come to Egypt immediately! Your brother, Ryan is coming too!" he father says.

"That's great I will see you then . Love you dad." Kagome says before hanging up. She turns to see Carol and Rody messing around with the stone tablet "Carol you better hurry up and get ready dad his coming here and so is Ryan." Kagome calls out before making her way to the front door.

"Miss Kagome would you like anything before you go." a maid asked.

"No thank you."

Kagome saw her little sister running down stairs smiling "I'm so excited! Dad and brother Ryan are coming here soon. I haven't seen them for so long!" Carol gushes.

"Yes its been a while since I seen them as well." Kagome agreed.

As they went outside they came across a black dog and next to it was someone with a cloak crouching down next to it.

"Are you alright?" Carol asked in concern. With Kagome also wondering what's wrong.

"I suddenly got lost when I walked to this place…I feel sick…" the cloaked person said in a soft voice. Carol call for the maid to have her bring the person inside.

"I'm sorry." the cloaked person said and revealed her face.

'Wow…she is like Kagome they both have natural exotic beauty!' Carol thought.

"Come in you should rest this sun is not good for some one who feels sick." Kagome says beckoning the mysterious girl inside.

"Thank you." the girl says following her.

Inside the house they have the woman sit on the couch to rest and Carol and the maid went to get refreshments.

Kagome sat on the opposite side and looked at the girl. 'Hmmm from her aura it seems she is not what you appear to be in the surface. She feels dead, strange it reminds me a Kikyo, yet that dog is also not alive…is it like a shikikami (let me know in the reviews if that is not how you spell it).' Kagome narrowed her eyes not liking the feeling this girl gives off, now as a fully trained priestess and demoness she had a run with the undead before. This one is a tricky one though. Giving the girl a friendly smile "I hope you are feeling better." Kagome says and receives a nod in gratitude from the girl. And as Carol, Rody and the maid came back with refreshments Kagome begins to interrogate the girl.

"May I know you name and why is it you are in such distress." Kagome asked softly trying to see what this girl's intensions are.

"My name is Asisu and this is my Anubis!" the girl introduced herself and dog.

"My little brother, I don't know where he is…I am trying my best to search for him…" Asisu explained. Carol started to feel bad for the girl and try to give her words of comfort but was interrupted when Jimmy along with a couple of other students came to the house in a panic.

"Bad news! Carol! Kagome! The pharaoh's corpse has been stolen!" Jimmy says.

"What?!" everyone yelled but what got Kagome's attention was when Asisu also was shocked 'interesting.'

 **At the school**

Every one raced over to the coffin to see that it was truly gone the director explained that the coffin was found stolen when it was taken open this morning. Kagome looked at the flowers to see that it was mushed.

'This is going to far!' Kagome thought angry that someone would do such a thing.

'Oh! brother! The one who digged the tomb was the father of this Kagome, Carol and Rody! This Kagome and… to place the curse the first person would be this girl name Kagome.' Asisu thought.

"I will go check to see if those bastards are still there." Kagome declares checking to see if the kodachi is strapped onto her back she makes a mad dash to the Valley of the Kings.

"Wha~ she is so fast! Quick lets follow her!" and they left including Asisu following after Kagome.

Arriving at the tomb entrance Kagome looks around for the guards 'where are they?' when there was no sign of them she ventured into the tomb. Grabbing out her flashlight she shines the light and walks down the stairway and when she finally made it down she shines her light down to see the guards lifeless and bloody "What could have done this?!" she says filling the bodies over where she could see their faces. 'They are bleeding from the eyes and mouth but there were no punctured wounds. How odd.'

"Kagome! Are you down there?" Jimmy called out from the darkness but when it got closer flash of lights came.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY GOT KILLED!" Carol screamed in fright and ran out of the tomb along with everyone else leaving Kagome along with the 2 dead bodies.

"Sigh I can't blame them they never seen death before." and proceeds to walk towards the exit but then realizes something wrong. Flashing her light she saw a wall in front of her.

"What am I trapped?"

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, please review and let me know what you think and I will try and update the next chapter.

Stay awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

What I'm a goddess?!

Inuyasha x Ouke no Monshou crossover

I don't own Ouke no Monshou or Inuyasha, but the fanfic story is my idea and OCS.

Pairings: Kagome/Harem

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, violence, gore, lemons, etc.…

 **Hi everyone hoped you like the story so far. I may have tweaked some of the scenes but it is going according to the manga.**

 **I am also planning on writing other crossover fanfictions:**

 **Inuyasha x Red River**

 **Inuyasha x Diabolik Lovers**

 **and more but that's when I have time.**

 **Thank you for supporting my fanfiction. I'm sorry if there were any grammar or spelling errors I type really fast on the computer.**

 **Chapter 2: This is getting really strange**

"I am trapped." Kagome touched the wall to see if it was an illusion but it was hard. Kagome now was unsure what is going on she did not remember there being another room and she was sure she was walking up the stairs yet all this seemed strange. Flashing her light she saw Egyptian paintings of people but what threw her off was the fact that their eyes start to move to her direction.

"What the heck?!" 'this can't be is this the work of an ink demon?!' Kagome backed away from their stares but was startled when the figure painting next to her moved its head. The paintings from the wall moved and then started to surround her, Kagome was about to get her kodachi out when hands grabbed both her wrist and dragged her away.

Struggling on their grip she managed to yank her arm back and tried to punch one of them but they were transparent. "Fuck." she cursed and once again was restrained. They dragged her until they came across a seen where a boy wearing gold jewelry and Ancient Egyptian clothes had a man pinned down by his foot holding a sword to the man's neck.

"Found you!"

"The one trying to break into the palace!"

"It's the assassin who tried to take the King's life!"

"Who are you?"

Kagome was so confused like what the actual fuck was going on she wasn't even sure if this was a work of a pissed off spirit or a youkai nor that she cared because if it had the balls to do this then it had another think coming.

She felt the pressure from her wrist leave her and was shocked to see the boy and those soldiers up close 'wait wasn't there a guy on the ground and how did I get here?'

"King Menfuisu!" the soldiers called.

"Is this girl also an assassin?" the handsome boy asked.

'King Menfuisu? This guy is the Egyptian pharaoh?' Kagome thought stunned. But was snapped out of her daze when the boy grabbed her by the shoulders and hold some strands of her silver hair, looking at it in awe.

"Silver hair! Your not Egyptian…this the first time I have seen this hair color." the king says but his attention from her hair was cut off when a woman came running to him and hugged him asking if he was ok and all that.

It was then Kagome realized the boy's face was similar to the one from the coffin 'This could be a vision of the past that I am witnessing right now yet the boy could see me.' But then Kagome was moved to another scene where the same woman ordered her servants to hold down a man on the table. 'That girl looks so much like Asisu! Of course that girl said she was looking for her brother name Menfuisu! I finally figured out who you are!' Kagome thought but when she saw Asisu grabbing a dagger she stabbed it down to the guy hold down on the table "So its true in ancient Egypt when kings want to build their power, they often kill slaves as the offering to the god." Kagome looked in disgust at such cruelty not even Sesshomaru would stop so low as to gain power through this so-called sacrifices to gods.

Seeing as Asisu turn her attention to her she demanded that Kagome would be sacrificed onto the table. Men surrounded Kagome and blocked any possible exit. Kagome cursed under her breath before sheathing her kodachi "I'm afraid that won't be happening."

Men charged at her but they were knocked away by Kagome's youkai strength, they were startled at her knowing how to defend herself and with that distraction Kagome fled out of the room. She was about to escape out of the palace when strong arms wrapped around her waist, she turned to see the pharaoh!

"I never seen a girl like you…you are different…could it be the gods have sent…." Kagome couldn't hear him anymore as she was hearing other voices.

"Kagome!"

"I'm calling you! Kagome!"

"Where are you Kagome?"

"Kagome!"

Jolting up Kagome looked around her surroundings to see that she was in the pharaoh's tomb chambers with Jimmy looking down at her with concern. Police officers all around looking into the dead security guard case.  
"I thought you were coming out with us but you took forever and I went back to try finding you." Jimmy explains.

'So that was a dream? No it felt to real…they is something really strange going on.' Kagome looked at Jimmy and gave him a hug "thank you Jimmy for finding me." causing Jimmy to blush before regaining himself and patted her on the back.

As they head out Kagome looked to see Carol and some of their school friends they're waiting for them.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Carol asked in worry as she tried to check for any injuries.

"No I'm fine I must have been tired a feel asleep." Kagome says trying to reassure them that she was ok. But then she felt a very malice and dark aura from behind her.

"How is it? Kagome…" Asisu asked her like she knew what was up.

"Asisu." Kagome says with a glare but hold it back and gave her a false smile "When did you get here?"

"I've just arrived! Ah.. the look on your face you must be really tired. Mr. Rody is really worried, let's go home." Asisu said. Everyone agreed to let Kagome go home along with Carol. On their way home though they did not see the look of anger on Asisu's face.

'How regretful today I failed, but Kagome your fate has been controlled by me.' Asisu thought sinisterly.

Kagome saw a small smirk formed on Asisu's face and decided to keep herself on red alert 'maybe I should talk with Sesshomaru-Onii sama he probably know.' Kagome thought and sighed. This was definitely not her day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Sorry if this chapter was a bit short next chapter is going to have a bit of the Inuyasha character appearance so don't miss it.**

 **I will try to keep updated.**

 **Please review and stay awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

What I'm a goddess?!

Inuyasha x Ouke no Monshou crossover

I don't own Ouke no Monshou or Inuyasha, but the fanfic story is my idea and OCS.

Pairings: Kagome/Harem

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, violence, gore, lemons, etc.…

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I think)

 **I'm glad you guys love my story so far I try my best in correcting any spelling or grammar errors, so I'm so sorry if you are having a hard time figuring out what is going on.**

 **Anyway a quick note is Kagome is 17 years old, when she went to the feudal era she was 15 so I at least have her age a bit. Kagome blood bonded with Sesshomaru and is a miko youkai, but her youkai blood did not make her a full blooded demon the reason is because of her miko heritage, so both bloods are at balance. She did get youkai strength, speed, and youth, but did not gain any youkai powers or features except for the silver hair from Sesshomaru. The shikon jewel did not disappear and will always remain with Kagome, as she is the official guardian of the jewel. Her miko powers rival that of Midoriko's so yeah enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 3: The curse**

 **Cairo, Egypt**

It was around noon that Kagome woke up from bed, in her hands she was reading the daily newspaper to see that the event from yesterday made the front page!

 _Egypt Daily_

 **Valley of the Kings Excavation Site Homicide**

The Pharaoh's Mummy discovered by Rido Coten Company was stolen during research analysis…Also not far from the excavation site, two tomb security officers brutally murdered!

There were no traces of the culprit, everything remains a mystery…

 **Could this be the curse of the century old Royal Family?**

Kagome groaned tired of all the shit she has to deal with right now. But when she thought of Asisu and the vision she had back at the tomb, she couldn't get the image of the pharaoh off her mind.

'sigh get a grip girl there is no way you would be going with a guy like that.' she thought shaking her head before getting off her bed and getting ready for the day.

Once she was dressed and ready she walked downstairs to see Carol getting scowled by the handmaid about being an elegant lady and such. But when Carol saw her she smiled and ran over to her.

" Come on Kagome, I think dad and Ryan are here!" Carol said grabbing onto Kagome's arm literally dragging her outside.

"H~hey wait just slow down." Kagome urge still tired but was completely ignored due to Carol humming happily causing the Kagome to just give up and let her sister drag her.

"Ah! Daddy! Brother Ryan! Welcome! When did you arrive?" Carol asked practically skipping towards them, but was held back by Kagome who just wanted her to calm down.

"Hi Carol! We've just arrived at one' o clock." a teenage looking boy with short black shoulder length hair, wearing a black suit, smoking a cigarette.

"Oh crap! I'm screwed." Carol said and in the background they could hear the maid shouting about Carol's behavior.

"Master Ryan please catch Carol for me! She is already sixteen and still plays pranks on me!" the maid shouted.

Carol was going to make a run for it if it wasn't for Kagome holding her by the collar of her shirt.

"What did you do to her this time?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

"Master Ryan, Lady Kagome, please discipline her well!" the maid said.

Back inside the house Carol was receiving her punishment by getting a spanking from her brother Ryan.

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore! Don't spank a lady!" Carol try reasoning with her brother.

"I'm spanking you because you aren't lady-like." he says.

"Brother Ryan is the worst!" Carol whined childishly.

"What? Admitting defeat?" Ryan teased laughing at his sister's misfortune.

"Meany!" she responded back clutching on her sore bottom. While her father tells her to change into western clothes.

"Its not as bad as how my brother Sesshomaru punishes people, he would have done it through combat." Kagome said shrugging not seeing how you that a punishment even though it is embarrassing if you still have your brother punish you by slapping you bottom.

"O~oh uh Sesshomaru, how is you brother sweetheart?" her father asked her a little pale along with Rody and Ryan getting shivers at hearing that name.

'Oh right I forgot dad is scared of Sesshomaru after he visited one time.'

 **Flashback**

It was a beautiful day in Kyoto, Japan, Kagome along with her father and half brothers were going to meet Sesshomaru for the first time.

"So darling tell me a bit about your adopted brother?" her father asked her in the limo that came to pick them up.

"Oh well Sesshomaru…well… he is strong, handsome, cool, smart, and really he knows how to use a sword. He even taught me how to fight in combat." Kagome answered getting a shocked look from her brothers.

"Wow… he seems interesting now I really can't wait to meet him!" Rody said but just when Kagome was going to say something the car stopped.

"Ah we must be here!" her father said as the car doors opened. Stepping out of the limo they looked to see a huge estate, it looked more like a palace then a house.

"A~are we at the right place?" Ryan asked stuttering in shock while his brother and father's jaws dropped.

"Uh yeah my brother is the traditional type." Kagome said walking to the entrance, snapping out of their shock they followed after her.

At the front the doors open and automatically there were maids on one side with the butlers on the other "WELCOME BACK LADY KAGOME!" they all greeted bowing.

"Thank you everyone its good to be back." she said with a smile and smile even wider when she saw familiar faces.

"Rin! Shippo!" she called to them. The two teenagers turn to her and smiled one was a beautiful girl with long brown hair wearing a sakura kimono and the other was a handsome boy with brown orange hair with a shanghai ponytail wearing a leaf pattern yukata.

"Kagome! Kagome sama!" they said running to Kagome's awaiting arms. They started to speak in Japanese to each other, once they were done Kagome gave them a hug before waving at them as they both left.

"Sorry about that I was just saying hi to me nieces and son." Kagome said to her father and brothers.

"S~Son?! Alright who is the bastard?!" her father asked all protective with her brothers thinking the same thing.

"No wait he is adopted." she quickly clarified causing them to sight in relief. One of the butlers came to seem and bowed he talked with Kagome before heading back into the estate.

"He said that my brother is waiting for us come let go." she said and together they walked inside.

Inside they were given a tour of the estate from the gardens to the study room, the dojo, weapon room, library, and rooms, they were truly magnificent. Next they butler guided them the dinning hall where Sesshomaru was there siting on his chair.

"Ah onii-sama." Kagome bowed. Sesshomaru got up from his chair and made his way to his sister nodding his head and gave his a hug.

"Sesshomaru I would like you to meet my father and for brothers." Kagome introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" her father said offering his hand for a handshake, they shook hands as they were seated on the table to enjoy a wonderful feast.

But that wonderful event came to an end when Inuyasha came and totally pissed off Sesshomaru since they were fighting about who is the better.

"INUYASHA OUTSIDE NOW!" Sesshomaru growled his eyes flickered red. They all went outside to see Sesshomaru fighting with real swords!

"K~Kagome are those real?!" Ryan looked to shock as he saw the sword Inuyasha was holding compared to Sesshomaru's.

"Oh yes they are they are family heirlooms from father." she answered seeing them clash swords at each other before

" **Windscare!"**

" **Bakusaiga!"**

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Her father and brothers could not believe what they were witnessing and from then on they were afraid of Sesshomaru and his strength.**

 **Flashback end**

"Yeah Sesshomaru is fine they are still having the estate repaired since there still some damage that needs to be fixed." Kagome answered.

"That's good…oh yeah Rody! Has the stolen mummy been found yet?" her father asked.

"About that…there hasn't been a trace." Rody said with a frown.

"Dad I wish to go back to the excavation site now." Kagome said to her father but Carol was too afraid and didn't want to go back there however, Ryan try to tell her that this is beneficial to the company therefore, everyone was to go and check it out.

 **Pharaoh's Tomb**

Everyone return to the excavation site and into the tomb and checked out the place.

Kagome felt that same aura around the room and used her reki to purify the area, if anyone had Kagome's enchanted site they could've seen a black fog screech for disapating into nothingness.

'That can't be the only one there..' she thought but couldn't venture further since they had to return to the house.

'Just what are you planning Asisu.'

 **Back at the house**

The family was seated down on the table as the maid served tea it was a nice family moment where they were discussing of current events until the door opened.

'Rido! This man is Rido, the one that trashed little brother's tomb!' Asisu thought as she played off with a smile and greeted everyone.

Kagome thought it was strange how no one ever thought of helping find her brother instead they were asking Asisu to teach Carol how to be lady like, sipping her tea she noticed something red running down her finger 'blood?!'

''Ah Kagome you finger is bleeding!'' Carol said seeing blood run down.

"Kagome don't move…" Asisu said bringing her finger to her mouth to suck away the blood cut before having a handkerchief over her finger.

Kagome didn't move and thanked her but then saw the same black fog swirling around Asisu.

 **Cairo College**

Kagome and Carol were in the library together reading books when they heard that Asisu (or Ashisu, sorry the manga translations sucks). Turns out she has been hired to be the directors assistant since she can understand and read ancient Egyptian.

'No surprise there.' Kagome thought seeing everyone looking from her to Asisu.

 _Wow look its Kagome damn now there are 2 babes at the school…no kidding….Kagome is an Asian beauty where as Asisu has middle eastern beauty….wow I'm so glad to be alive…._

Kagome sighed at all the comments thrown at her and Asisu 'great now there is over to be a weird fan club forming.' But when she was caught off guard when she saw Asisu run to the coffin.

' Menfuisu…..where did you go?...the two of us governing the country together, helping each other…those old days…now it is only flowing among those distant histories…. Menfuisu, I must find you…' Asisu thought in sadness.

Taking pity carol ran over to her giving her a hug and saying words of comfort while Kagome just looked at the coffin then to Asisu 'This really I can understand but this does not explain this dark power I'm sensing from Asisu, I was not aware of the dead regenerating so quickly! Its like if her powers are just building up.'

The next day Carol was running with a fever after her date with Jimmy last night, and of course there was another murder that happened, which they also left a threatening note behind in ancient Egyptian text.

Kagome was at the house with everyone else where she was helping the maid tend to Carol's fever. 'Last night another person had died, and the culprit left a note. I sensed Asisu's presence near by…why would she go through the trouble to kill and leave a note behind like that…." Kagome pondered put a wet cloth over Carol's head. ' I could just heal her but there are too many people in this room'

"Get well soon." she said before heading to the room her father went to.

"Aim toward Carol's snow white chest…" Asisu ordered her snake summon.

'Messenger of god of death from the Nile river go…'

"Asisu! What are you doing? Isn't that a Cobra?" Rido came to the room shocked that this sweet girl would have a dangerous animal.

"Ah.. I've been caught? To let you taste some pain, I thought I'd kill Carol or Kagome, But….there's no choice now…" Asisu said with a sinister smile.

"What you? Who are you really?" Rido questioned her in fear.

"Good question, Rido! I am queen Asisu." she answered.

"What! Queen?" he said confused.

The sister of Pharaoh Menfuisu, Ruler of Egypt… the tomb you ruined was my brother Pharaoh Menfuisu! The enemies of the Pharaoh will be cursed…

"DIE! RIDO!" Asisu threw the Cobra at Rido. Before the snake had any change of biting him the snake was pinned to the pinned embedded with a sword, it hissed before disappearing.

"What!" Asisu cried in outrage and turn to the person who threw it.

"Kagome!" Rido called in relief, she ran over to him to inspect any inflicted injuries "Its ok dad it will be all over soon." Kagome said to him and knocked him out by his pressure point. Setting him down gently on the floor she turn her attention to Asisu.

"Well you finally shown you true colors Asisu." Kagome glared at the dead queen.

"Oh what ever do you mean?" Asisu said trying to play it cool.

" Enough! You have to play the fool I already know what you are! The undead should remain dead you are not of this world I suggest you give up." Kagome warned summoning her bow. This surprised Asisu but she smirked but then sensed the stone tablet 'the ancient curse is being fixed! No I won't be able to find my brother's body…Arg! I can't kill Rido or Carol. That's right! Kagome! Their beloved sister! I will be taking her away!' Asisu thought confidently.

"Well if I can't kill any of you then I will just have to return to the past! Bring back my brother's curse, I will take you with me!" Asisu declared as dark energy swarmed around the room.

"Ah! Noooo!" Kagome cried out when Asisu grabbed hold of her and was sucked away in the black vortex.

Outside of the room Ryan and the others were putting the stone tablet together when they heard a distress voice "That's Kagome's voice!"

"Kagome!" they cried Rody and Ryan ran to the room and kicked the door open, the saw their father on the ground but Kagome missing.

"Dad! What happened?" they both asked as Rido groaned.

"Ryan…Rody….Ah Kagome? Where is she?" their father asked.

"I thought she was with you. Just what happen?" Ryan asked.

"Someone tried to attack me, but Kagome stopped em." their father explained.

"Master Rido! Kagome is missing!" the maid shouted.

"What!" the all shouted.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome! Where are you?"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome! Where are you?"

When the stone tablet was fixed, with a gust of wind, Asisu brought Kagome back to the past.

The vast shadow is projecting on the mother earth….

Now….

The sun god "Ra" will set …. Set into the faraway… silent desert….

 **I hope you guy liked this chapter I way have skipped a few scenes but I wanted to get to the fun parts.**

 **Sorry if Sesshomaru's appearance was short here but I'm working on it.**

 **I will try to keep updating. Please review and stay awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

What I'm a goddess?!

Inuyasha x Ouke no Monshou crossover

I don't own Ouke no Monshou or Inuyasha, but the fanfic story is my idea and OCS.

Pairings: Kagome/Harem

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, violence, gore, lemons, etc.…

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I think)

 **Man that took me a while to come up with how she end up in the past. Thank you for supporting this story it really means a lot.**

 **Please review I would really to know what you guys think of this so far.**

 **I probably am going to do another crossover but I'm not sure.**

 **Well enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 4: I'm in the past!**

 **From far away Egyptians Royal Dynasty three thousand years ago the sister of Menfuisu the beautiful queen Asisu (or Ashisu) is now resurrected in the present time…**

 **Kagome's P.O.V.**

 **My name is Kagome Higurashi Tashio Rido, I'm half Japanese, half American, and half demon. I'm currently enrolled in Cairo college high school department studying in archaeology. Since I moved to live with my dad's family I had to change schools.  
An excavation team hired by my dad discovered a 3000 year old royal tomb, and excavated the king's mummy and jewels. **

**However soon after someone has stolen the pharaoh's mummy….**

 **the pharaoh's sister, Asisu was resurrected in the present time, cursing those who destroyed her brother's tomb.**

 **She tried to murder my dad, but lucky I was able to intervene and save him.**

 **But now I end up being up ducted by her and she taking to who knows where.**

 **End P.O.V.**

" **Come Kagome! The curse of those who destroyed my brother's tomb….I will take you 3000 years back to the past!" Asisu said gripping on Kagome's arm tightly.**

 **Kagome struggled and try to wiggle against her grip but she wouldn't let go.**

'' **No! Let go of me!" Kagome yanked herself away from the girl's grasp and suddenly a bright pink light flash surrounding Kagome.**

' **What is she?' Asisu thought and everything turned white.**

 **Cairo, Egypt**

There was a large-scale search in Cairo, fliers and newspaper articles had pictures of Kagome who was now missing.

" _Rumors said that the millionaire's daughter Miss Kagome is missing!"_

" _It's the curse for destroying the king's tomb!"_

News of the incident spread fast across Cairo. Ryan and Rido were trying everything in their power to search for Kagome but there were no leads to where she had disappeared to.

 **Kyoto, Japan**

Sesshomaru and the others heard the news and were worried they knew Kagome could handle herself but she has gone missing for almost half the day.

"What Kagome is missing?!" Inuyasha yelled furiously seeing Kagome on the news.

"Mom…" Shippo said down casted at the news.

Sesshomaru remained emotionless but in the inside he could feel his inner beast yearning to find his pack sister.

"Sesshomaru send me over there and I will find her." Inuyasha declared his inner beast going crazy but he keeps him a bay.

"No I should go, she is my mother after all." Shippo argued leading them to fight on who is going to find her. Sesshomaru got tired of their bickering and told them to shut up causing them to stay quiet.

"Were going to Cairo immediately." Sesshomaru ordered one of his butlers to begin packing and making reservations.

 **Existing in history… Faraway in ancient time, 3000 years ago…during the time when the pharaoh still rule and support the glorious Egyptian dynasty…**

"Shaaa!" a bird screech avoiding a needle dart.

"Ah! Crap! It escaped again!" a boy whined trying to run after the bird.

"Sechi! Let's go home! It's getting late, it wouldn't be good if the soldiers found us." the woman warned carrying a basket of fruits and vegetables.

"Mom! Mom! Come here quick!" Sechi urged trying to get her beckoning to come.

"What is it? Is there something in the grass fields? AH… Silver hair girl…" his mother said speechless.

"A silver haired girl, this is my first time seeing one mom! She has such delicate skin…she is definitely not a slave girl…" Sechi said observing her up closely.

"She must be a foreigner! It looks like she has fainted. If she is found by the soldiers, they will kill her right away!" his mother explained.

"At this rate, she'll be discovered." Sechi said picking the girl up bridal style.

"Sechi! Let's take her home quickly!" his mother suggested.

 **Dream**

 **Kagome stood in a dark room.**

" **Its so dark…" she said.**

 **Walking in the dark she saw a light further up ahead.**

' **an exit.' running over to the light. She expected to see her father and brothers but instead saw Asisu.**

'' **You…" Kagome glared at her.**

" **Hehe by taking you away from your family, they will be stricken with grief and they will all suffer a painful death. You will become a slave in the ancient time and that snowy white body of yours will be subject to dirt and stained with blood!" Asisu laughed evilly.**

 **Dream End**

Kagome jolted and sat up looking a bit pale. Massaging her head for a bit she notice that this was not her room. Observing her surroundings she saw a woman near the fireplace and a boy sitting at the table.

"You've woken up? Luckily, you were found by us otherwise, you would have been killed by the soldiers." the boy explained.

'This house is made out of stone bricks and his clothes resembles the clothes that ancient Egyptian slaves used to wear! You have got to be fucking kidding me!' she thought knowing where all this is coming.

"Where am I exactly?" she asked the boy.

"This is the Nile village of Gosen Near the City of Tebe." the boy answered.

"The village of slaves! I'm in Ancient Egypt! Great I'm further into the past just great!" Kagome said frustrated. 'Come Kagome get your shit together before you couldn't even defend yourself now that you are fully trained and is the adopted sister of Sesshomaru himself I have to stay strong.' she thought determined. Getting up from her bed she made sure none of her belonging were missing before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going? You can't go out!" the woman said immediately blocking the door.

"Why not?" Kagome asked confused not really seeing what the big deal is.

"You are a foreign girl. If they see you, you will be killed!" the boy explained also blocking Kagome.

"We would be killed as well." the woman added.

'Shit just when things couldn't get anymore complicated.' Kagome cursed but was cut out of her thoughts when she heard a noise from outside.

"Slaves who are responsible for the building of the god's throne, gather up at the plaza square! Men go to the construction site woman go fetch water and add oil to the carts!" one soldier commanded banging onto a brass plate hanging in the middle of the plaza square.

'They are gathering slaves.' Kagome looked out from the window to see men, women, and even children!

"My name is Sechi! You seem to be in trouble let me help you." the boy introduced himself.

"Thank you Sechi, my name is Kagome." Kagome introduced herself with a bow. Sechi and his mother were shocked that this beautiful girl would bow to them it was strange since all their life they have been regarded as nothing more then slaves Maybe this girl was just nice.

 **Dong Dong** "Slaves! Time for work! Gather up!" the soldiers shouted.

"I'll be right there, sir!" Sechi responded back. "I'll be careful." Sechi said to his mother and Kagome, and left the house.

"All the slaves are going out and do labor work now." the soldier commanded.

"You should cover up your silver hair and white skin!" the woman suggested.

"I am Sechi's mother Sephora, quickly! disguise yourself, if the soldier finds you, we will be in deep trouble!" Sephora quickly went to through the cabinets and got out several different robes.

"Wrap your hair! And change your clothes." she urged handing Kagome the new set of clothes.

"Right." 'Since things have come to this.'

"Pay attention to the surrounding aristocrats and soldiers! Dirty your face, hands, and feet, also wrap your head scarf tightly!" Sephora said helping Kagome with her hair.

"Dirty my face, hands, and feet?" Kagome looked at her confused.

''Yes! If the soldiers see a pretty slave girl, they will take her home and force her to be their wife." Sephora explained.

'Damn it! This is so fucked up… but then again slaves were viewed as nonhuman in ancient times. And any slave who disobey orders will receive a death sentence! Asisu that son of a bitch she knew all along!' Kagome thought 'she has made it into my shit list ( who she is going to beat the living hell out of)'

Once Kagome was dressed and ready they head out side to the construction site. Kagome tried cover as much of her face with the cloak she has on while staying close to Sephora. It wasn't until she heard shouting from a large crowd.

" _Your majesty Menfuisu!"_

" _Your majesty!"_

'Menfuisu!' Kagome thought recognizing the name, she turn to see the Pharaoh in his glory horseback riding through the plaza.

"Don't slack off, slaves! Everything needs to be finish in five days! If you can't make it, I'll have you sacrificed! Get to work, quickly!" he threatened.

'The boy I saw in the illusion at the Pharaoh's tomb!' Kagome thought.

Sephora explained to Kagome that the previous Pharaoh had passed away, so Menfuisu ascended the throne, which she also explained about Asisu and how she was also a mystery keeping herself deep in the compartments of the god shrine.

'Great it seems Asisu is keeping herself in high security.'

"Don't slack off!" one soldier with a whip ordered.

"Quickly! Kagome! Come here!" Sephora said fearfully pulling Kagome to a different direction. They come across a different part of the construction site where they saw a lot of slaves pulling a sphinx that was on a huge wheeled cart.

'Oh wow, this reminds me so much like the feudal era yet I have seen such brutality towards slaves. I wonder if I will ever return home… is there even a way.' Kagome sighed hating how her life has turn out like this.

"Hey! Get some water!"

"This guy needs water too!"

Kagome immediately gave them water and saw Sechi.

"Nice disguise, but you still have to be careful!" Sechi reminded her, taking some water.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome reassured and continued serving water until someone called out to her.

"Hey, black girl, come over here?" a man called her. He was sitting on a chair with 4 people holding onto the wooden bars. 'He is probably one of those aristocrats Sephora warned me about.'

"Petite body, you are a pretty nice girl! How old are you?" he asked her. 'Geez you are too old for me you horny bastard.' Kagome thought wishing Sephora was here with her in situations like this.

"Hey! Say something!" one of his servants ordered but Kagome didn't say anything.

"She probably is a mute, alright get lost!" the man said and left.

Kagome sighed in relief 'oh man! That was a close one thank you kami sama.'

She walked around to find Sephora serving water to a man on the sphinx, but when they started to move the cart Sephora's dress got caught onto the wheel causing her to be in close range with the wheel.

"Wait! There is someone under there! Stop the wheel!" Kagome shouted to the soldier.

"Eh? A female slave is trapped under there?" one of the guys pulling the sphinx asked.

"Don't stop! You are working too slow, it doesn't matter if a female slave dies! Keep pulling quickly!" the soldier commanded.

'The mother fucking jackass!' Kagome seethed in rage and ran to him using her demon speed she gave the asshole a round kick off the sphinx and quickly summoned a hidden knife to cut Sephora loose.

"Sephora are you alright? You didn't get hurt by the wheel, did you?" Kagome asked pulling them away from the wheel as the knife disappears from her hands.

"K~Kagome you saved me." Sephora said shocked yet moved by her bravery.

"Ugh…how did I get down…. you little bitch." the soldier said angry, pulling out a dagger he point it to Kagome's face and was about to charge at her when a strong deep voice interrupts him.

"Hold it!" they all turn to see a man with long black hair wearing white shirt and shots, and cape and some Egyptian jewelry.

"General Minue." the soldier said.

'General?' Kagome looked at the man that saves her.

"Chief! This girl is just a child. This is his majesty Menfuisu's important celebration portrait, don't stain it with slave blood! Just forgive the girl." Minue said calmly but with a commanding tone.

"Yes! Sire!" the soldier bowed and ordered the slaves to continue working.

Once the soldier was gone Kagome noticed a strand of her hair popped out from her cloak. Quickly she covering the hair with her hand 'shit he saw my hair its all over!'

'She is called Kagome hmm…' Minue thought with a smile before turning his back to them "Go that wounded woman will be released from the labor work, take her home and let her rest well!" he said before walking away.

'General Minue saw my silver hair… yet he didn't say anything… why?' Kagome thought but snapped out of her thoughts and took Sephora home. Turns out Sephora had a dislocated bone on her right leg so Kagome started to treat the wound receiving many thanks from her and Sechi.

Later on that day Kagome and Sechi left to see the event that was about to take place.

" _His majesty Menfuisu! "_

" _The new pharaoh of Egypt-! His majesty Menfuisu!"_

" _His majesty Menfuisu is ascending the throne!"_

There was a big celebration for the new pharaoh, there were dancers, music, food, and parties. Kagome now in her disguise again was amongst the crowd.

She looked up to see the boy from before now wearing a beautiful traditional royal clothes with an Egyptian crown on his head.

"I, Menfuisu here will swear! By wearing the upper Egypt's white crown and the lower Egypt's red crown, I will unite the upper and lower Egypt. As I wished by god, I shall rule all of Egypt." Pharaoh Menfuisu declared in which the crowd goes wild.

Kagome saw Asisu next to the boy and really badly wanted to just go up there an demand her to return her home but with so many people she doesn't even stand a chance.

But when someone in the crowd bumped her too hard the cloak over her head fell revealing her shinny gleaming silver hair. Unknown to her an old man from inside the palace saw her and asked one of the guards to find her. Kagome notice that her cloak was down quickly put it back on her head, looking from both sides she sighed in relief thinking that no one saw her hair.

 **In the palace**

There was a great feast in celebration of the new pharaoh many royals from other countries came to celebration.

"I am princess Minanum from the kingdom of Hitato." the girl introduced herself walking up to Menfuisu.

"Hmm…this is the princess of Hitato, Minanum? She is here to see Egypt's current situation correct?" Menfuisu asked general Minue.

"Your majesty! The neighboring kingdom of Hitato is always spying on Egypt." his general warned.

"Congratulations, your majesty." the princes said. 'Oh My! So this is King Menfuisu, wow! such a handsome man…' she thought.

"Welcome princess Minanum! I would like you to stay here temporarily. You can enjoy yourself in Egypt for as long as you wish." Menfuisu said with a smile.

Grabbing his hand princess Minanum whole heartily agreed, shocking Menfuisu and Asisu at the princess's forwardness.

With everyone settled down everyone had a wonderful time with the dancing and drinking.

"What a handsome man…king ,Menfuisu…" Minanum said gazing her eyes at the young pharaoh. Her servant tried to warn her that she only came to congratulate him not fall in love with him, but she didn't care.

"What are you talking about? If Menfuisu and I get married, then Egypt will belong to father this would be happy business!" she whispered to him before going back to fluttering her eyes at Menfuisu.

"Menfuisu! Princess Minanum's target is you!" Asisu warned teasingly.

"Hm…that kind of woman…Sister! Let me marry the princess, and get Hitato country back again." Menfuisu suggested.

"Menfuisu, I won't let anyone take you away!" Asisu declared resting her head against his shoulder.

Menfuisu just laughed before walking away.

 **Gosen Village**

It was late at night Kagome was having a dream of her family and friends especially Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, and Inuyasha.

'Ah! onii-sama….' Kagome sat up on the bed.

"It was just a dream…" she said down casted at the thought.

'Sigh…Am I meant to even be here…why…' Kagome's thought were suffocating her that she decided to go outside for some fresh air.

She walked out from the village and stopped to see the sun rising, her hair shinned beautifully and she closed her eyes enjoying the breeze until she heard a foot tap. On alert she turned to see Pharaoh Menfuisu himself staring at her in awe.

'oh shit…'

 **Well that wraps up chapter 4 I hoped you guys really like it. I try to make sure there were no grammar or spelling errors.**

 **I will try to keep updating when there is time.**

 **Please review I would very much appreciate that and most importantly stay awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

What I'm a goddess?!

Inuyasha x Ouke no Monshou crossover

I don't own Ouke no Monshou or Inuyasha, but the fanfic story is my idea and OCS.

Pairings: Kagome/Harem

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, violence, gore, lemons, etc.…

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I think)

 **I'm glad you guys a reviewing my story and I see you wanted more chapters, thank you for supporting and reading it really means a lot to me, this is what gives me motivation in doing this for you guys.**

 **Seriously the manga translations are confusing it is either Asisu or Ashisu but I'm going to stick with Asisu.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 5: I have been discovered!**

'Oh shit! Out of all the people it has to be the Pharaoh! But I thought there wouldn't be anyone here before dawn…' Kagome thought knowing that she is in deep shit.

'WOW! A girl with silver hair! I think I've seen her before! She has such delicate white skin! But who is she?' Menfuisu thought running to Kagome in intent to get her.

'Nope! I'm out of here!' Kagome immediately making a run back to the Gosen village.

"Ah! Wait up! Wait!" he cried stretching his hand out trying to catch her but she got away.

"Hold it? Who are you?" he questioned and was going to follow her when he felt a hand rest on his shoulders holding him back.

"Your majesty Menfuisu, her highness Asisu is waiting for you, please return to the palace quickly!" general Minue reminded him but the pharaoh only stared at the distance where the mysterious girl ran to.

"She is probably just a slave from that Gosen village." a soldier said.

"What? A slave?" the pharaoh exclaimed shocked at his new piece of information.

"Lets return to the palace."

 **Gosen Village**

Running like her life depend on it she finally made it back to the village.

''Sechi!'' Kagome called.

"Kagome. where did you go?'' Sechi asked seeing her run into the house.

'I fucked up this time… damn it Kagome you baka! Now that I have been discovered what should I do?!' she thought panicking. She knows that she can handle a few soldiers but she is still out numbered plus Sechi and Sephora will be in danger.

 **Palace**

Returning back to the palace Menfuisu was excited and ran inside to see his sister coming to greet him.

"Menfuisu! You are really late!" she scowled him but smiled seeing her brother happy.

"Sis! I just happened to see a strange foreigner! She has moonlight silver hair and glowing white skin! I shall capture her for sure!" Menfuisu explained to her in pure excitement and order his servant to change his gear.

"I've never seen this kind of girl in Egypt!" her brother said again in pure bliss as his servant changed his outfit.

'Silver hair… Ah! It couldn't be Kagome! I thought she would have been found out by the soldiers and gotten killed, but she is still alive?' Asisu thought in realization, unpleased by this news.

"Order soldiers to search in Gosen village closely! They must capture that silver haired girl!" Menfuisu ordered.

"Yes!'' his soldiers responded back with a bow before taking their leave.

'This is the first time Menfuisu is so interested in a girl!' Asisu didn't like how her brother was so set in getting Kagome and ordered her faithful servant Ari to kill Kagome before her brother could find her.

 **Gosen village**

After Kagome was settled down in the house she was trying to plan out how she was going to escape without Sechi and Sephora getting in trouble or her getting captured. However, there was a lot of commotion from outside.

"Kagome! Oh no! The soldiers are looking for you, quickly! Go hide somewhere!" Sechi warned her after taking a peek from outside.

"If they find you, they will kill you!" Sephora reminded her.

"If we are known to have hidden you, everyone will get into trouble!" Sechi told her.

'I have to get out of here! I'm putting Sechi, Sephora, and everyone else in danger!' Kagome gave Sephora a kiss on a cheek saying thank you before getting a few robes to cover herself. 'If I can make it across the Nile river, then I should be able to find someplace safe.'

"I want to go too! Kagome!" Sechi said full of determination.

Kagome tried to protest against his idea of going with her but he did bring up a good point that she really didn't know her way around plus he said he was grateful for her in protecting his mother, so he felt indebt to her to do the same.

With a tearful good bye they Kagome hugged Sephora thanking her for everything before they quickly move out of the village avoiding any soldiers on their way out.

 **Palace**

In the throne room Menfuisu was giving orders to his servant from left to right, Asisu standing next to him noticed that her faithful servant had not returned yet, she felt uneasy wondering if she should kill Kagome herself but was cut off from her inner thoughts when her brother stood up from his throne chair.

"All domestic affairs are done! I want to go out! Bring me a horse!" Menfuisu commanded.

"Menfuisu! Where are you going?'' Asisu asked her brother seeing him on his horse.

"I'm going to capture her. Because I'm interested in the silver-haired girl, sis!" he said to her before taking off.

Asisu tried to stop her brother but he already left leaving her, she was wondering if it was a mistake to bring Kagome to their time now that she is alive and that her beloved brother was so interested in her. General Minue witnessed the whole scene felt pity towards his queens heart break and confessed his love to her but was harshly rejected.

Asisu returned to her temple cursing Kagome and praying to the gods to have Menfuisu accept her love.

 **Outside the village**

Pharaoh arrived at the village.

"Have you found her?" he asked one of his soldiers.

"Your majesty! We've searched everywhere, but there's no sign of a silver haired girl!" one answered but was whipped in face by Menfuisu. "Stupid! She must have ran away!"

Further across the grass fields Kagome and Sechi quickly moved trying not to get caught. They were almost close to the Nile river when they saw a man blocking their path.

"Are you both fleeing from the Gosen village, right?" the man asked sheathing out the knife he was holding.

"You must be the silver haired girl! Take off your clothes now!" he ordered charging at them with the knife, Sechi stood in front of Kagome intent to protect her but suddenly Kagome charged right at the guy.

"No! Kagome! What are you doing? You should run!" Sechi told her but was shocked when he saw her dodged the guys attacks and by a quick second she disarmed the guy then knocking him down on the ground but the guy just wouldn't give up and he gabbed her ankle. Sechi immediately took action a bash the guy on the head. The man cried out in pain and the two started to wrestle on the ground.

"Go! Kagome! I can handle this!" Sechi said trying to hold the guy back.

"Sechi! Be careful!" Kagome said to him before running off to the Nile river. But her path was blocked when the Pharaoh came in on his horse with soldiers surrounding the area.

'No it's Menfuisu.' Kagome cursed her bad luck.

"Stop right there! Girl...where are you going" Menfuisu questioned her.

"I going to the village for some business." Kagome lied hoping it would work and try to move away.

"Hey! Stop! Lift your head up a bit!" he ordered.

'Shit! I guess I don't have a choice.' Kagome made a run for it.

''Ah! Found her! Hey! Don't run away!" the pharaoh followed after her. Kagome try using her demon speed but being the clumsy girl she is she tripped over a small rock causing her cloak to fall off.

"I've found you, silver haired girl!" Menfuisu said in triumph catching up to her. Getting off of his horse he grabbed hold of Kagome.

"No! Let me go!" Kagome said trying to wiggle off his strong grip but some how he could still hold her down even when she was using her youkai strength.

"Where is her delicate white skin?" Menfuisu looked at Kagome's skin, which was covered with dirt. He picked her up by her waist much to her protest and pushed her down the river holding her down.

'This guy is fucking crazy!...I can't breathe..' Kagome was loosing air and felt like she was about to drown when the pharaoh finally pulled her out from the water.

"This girl really does have delicate skin." the pharaoh commented looking at her in awe. Kagome soaked and wet, shivered from the cool breeze.

Some his soldiers thought she was an assassin and suggested that she must be killed, but the pharaoh was against that and decided he wanted to keep her as a pet. Kagome passed out tired from running, the pharaoh immediately got on his horse with Kagome in his arms and ordered them all to return to the palace.

 **Palace**

Returning to the palace Menfuisu looked at his prize happy to have a new pet., he called his sister to come out.

"Menfuisu… Menfuisu is back!" Asisu said happily running to him.

"Sis! Look, I've captured the silver haired girl, silver hair with a bit of gold in it, such a rare pet." Menfuisu presented throwing Kagome on the ground, waking her up.

"Ow… what the heck.." Kagome groaned from the painful fall and messaged her bottom.

'So it is Kagome! She is still alive? I cannot believe Menfuisu has a deep interest in the girl! What's so good about that girl, Kagome! She was brought to the ancient time by me!' Asisu seethed in rage really jealous.

'What a beautiful silver hair! But she is wearing slave clothes. Why did his majesty Menfuisu bring her here?' Princess Minanum wondered.

'Damn I have been brought to the palace… I wonder where is Sechi…is he doing ok?.." Kagome looked around then spotted Asisu!

'So she is actually here too…girl you have no idea who you are really messing with…'

She felt someone grab her shoulder.

"You there! Give her a bath, groom her, and bring her back." Menfuisu ordered receiving a bow from the head servant.

But just when they were going to take her away, the guards reported that someone tried to sneak into the palace. It was Sechi!

"Kagome!" he called to her, his arms behind his back bound by rope.

"Oh… Your name is Kagome?" Menfuisu said from behind her back.

"Kagome… if you are not obedient, then that youth will receive a death penalty.'' he threatened causing Kagome to stiffen ''What.."

"Take that slave to the dungeon, and whip him!" Menfuisu ordered.

"No! Stop!" Kagome protested trying to get to Sechi but strong arms were able to wrap around her preventing her from moving any further. 'How is he over powering me? Is he even human?!'

'This is all my fault! He came here to try and save me!' Kagome bit her lip holding back tears when she heard Sechi's cry of pain knowing that he is being whipped right now.

"Stop it!" Kagome cried closing her eyes.

"Haha… if you aren't obedient, then he will be whipped to death." Menfuisu whisper to her ear causing her to shutter.

"This is too much, this is too cruel." Kagome said outraged by such brutality.

"I am the pharaoh! You can't disobey my order. If you want me to stop whipping him to death, then kneel before me and kiss my feet!" he ordered.

''Huh?'' Kagome turn to look at him 'is he serious?!'

"So you want him to be whipped to death?" Menfuisu asked teasingly. In the background Kagome could hear Sechi scream louder and the whip slashing at him.

'This is so fucking messed up…in the feudal era I never seen humans really do this to other humans. Maybe bandits… I already know demons would do this sort of thing….but right now this is too much.' Kagome didn't want Sechi to suffer any longer, she got down to her knees and kissed the pharaohs feet. Once that was over Menfuisu order his men to stop and the head servant took Kagome away. Taking off her clothes the head servant marveled at her delicate soft white skin and proceed to clean and dress her.

"Oh that is a pretty gem miss." the head servant said wrapping the silk fabrics around her. Kagome looked down to see the Shikon Jewel hanging around her neck.

 **Egypt….Flows across the vast silent desert….Flows over the mother of Egypt, the Nile river…**

Menfuisu stood out on the balcony looking out at the view admiring how the moon lights up. Princess Minanum walks over to see him and tries to confess her feelings towards the young pharaoh.

"Your majesty Menfuisu!" princess Minanum said in a flirty tone hugging him from behind.

''Princess!'' Menfuisu looked at in in surprise he turned and she lets go.

"I…have completely fell in love with Egypt." the princess said to him.

"HAHAHA… then you should stay in this country eternally." Menfuisu joked.

"Yes! But that would mean that, we will have to get married…" the princess declared excitedly fluttering her eyes at him. This however, made him pale he truly didn't have any feelings towards the princess and was just planning on marrying her just so he could have her territory.

Asisu looked at the scene with her brother and the Hitato princess and was even more jealous 'Menfuisu has interest in Kagome and princess Minanum…ah… what should I do?'

Inside the palace walls General Minue walked down to the hall to be greeted by an bald headed man.

"I almost missed his majesty's banquet!...Oh! General Minue, rumor says that his majesty Menfuisu had recently found a silver haired girl, is it true?" the bald man asked him.

"Huh? I don't know about it Grand Priest Kapta." General Minue answered but thought to himself 'Then that means, the girl has bee captured.'

"It's been said that you, you've been collecting silver statues!" General Minue said walking with the bald priest.

"Yes I have a whole collection of gold, but every time I see the color silver, my heart always pounding! Ah…I really want that silver haired girl." Priest Kapta confessed but their conversation came to an end when Asisu walked and asked to speak with the priest alone. She told his that she wishes to marry Menfuisu and would grant him anything if he succeeds.

"I will help your highness Asisu! If it's successful, I would like to have that girl.'' the priest said to her.

 **And that is done. Thank you for reading my fanfiction and please remember to review.**

 **I'm sorry if this was short or if there wasn't that much action in this but I promise it gets better.**

 **To clarify Kagome is not god like or over powered, sure her powers rivaled Midoriko's but she is a priestess she can't hurt humans, her powers were meant to destroy demons and exorcist the paranormal, but she can heal people and use her powers of purification. Her demon blood does not make her all that powerful. So I will mostly do some scenes where she is fighting in combat. She is only gifted with strength and speed she, is not full-blooded demon. Her hair is silver with a little gold in it so sorry if I failed to mention that in some of the chapters.**

 **I will try to keep updating so stay awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

What I'm a goddess?!

Inuyasha x Ouke no Monshou crossover

I don't own Ouke no Monshou or Inuyasha, but the fanfic story is my idea and OCS.

Pairings: Kagome/Harem

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, violence, gore, lemons, etc.…

 **So yeah a whole bunch of crazy shit has happened to Kagome, there are going to be some part that I will tweak but it will follow according to the manga.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and supporting my story, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6: I can't go home?!**

It was in the middle of the night and all was quiet…well not really. Just at the palace the pharaoh has hosted a party for all the nobles and royals to enjoy.

The head servant walks in to tell the pharaoh that Kagome is ready. Once Kagome stepped out and into the room. Everyone paused at what ever they were doing and look at her.

Kagome was wearing a beautiful Egyptian white grown with Egyptian jewelry and on top of her head was a golden tiara decorated with a lily pad flower.

"This…This is the slave called Kagome?" Menfuisu said staring at her and was very pleased with her new look.

"Oh… so, this is the actual face of that slave girl called Kagome.' General Minue looked at her in shock.

'Such valuable silver hair.' ''she also has such delicate white skin…I really want her.'' the priest muttered to himself with a soft blush looking at Kagome with lust.

The pharaoh making her sit on the cushioned seats next to him suddenly pulled Kagome to join him on what appears to be a couch.

'This guy acts so rash and arrogant, are all kings like this in this time period.' Kagome tried to ignore him but he leaned closer to her, too close for comfort.

"Haha…do you plan on disobeying me? If you keep being stubborn… what will happen to that guy friend of yours…I wonder?" he whispered. This made Kagome angry 'how dare he….' She was so distracted that see didn't notice someone coming next to her until she felt something touch her hair causing her to jolt and turn to look who is was.

"What a beautiful silver haired girl!" Priest Kapta commented before standing in the center of the room.

"Tonight all the officials are present here, I shall then report to his majesty Menfuisu.'' priest Kapta announced.

"What is it? Grand Priest Kapta." Menfuisu asked the bald man.

"According to the prophecy of the god, I would like to advice king Menfuisu of upper and lower Egypt that you should marry. For the pride of Egypt, we hope your majesty will find a beautiful bride, and expect descendants soon." Priest Kapta suggested.

"What? Marriage? I shall think about it." Menfuisu said not really caring as he took a sip of his wine.

'Oh! Is he talking about me?' Princess Minanum thought excited.

Kagome rolled her eyes trying to figure out how to escape without Sechi getting penalized if she screwed up, yet she was curious.

Asisu just gave a confident smirk and sipped on her wine.

"We, the Egyptians have always valued the preservation of the royal bloodline since ancient times. Therefore, his majesty Menfuisu's new bride is his sister! The prophecy has strained that only her highness Asisu is the perfect bride." priest Kapta announced with everyone in the room cheering in agreement.

'Sis must've planned all this.' Menfuisu looked at his sister suspiciously but didn't really care for marriage and agreed to marry her, the wedding would take place in a month. Princess Minanum's face was full of disappointment and sadness.

'Oh that's right in Ancient Egyptian royalty, its common for brothers and sisters to marry.' Kagome thought now remembering that piece of information from her Egyptology class.

Asisu was so happy that she decided to go an travel for a bit to the Nile river to cleanse herself then to the temple. But before she could go and get ready Kagome stopped her and demanded to return her home, which Asisu would've been happy to do so if she had the clay tablet that was stuck in her time period.

'This sucks…I need to find Sechi and see if he is alright.' Kagome slowly snuck out of the party.

Princess Minanum heart broken by the news caused a dramatic scene and ran crying into her room.

"Hmph! Women… Marriage is so boring…" Menfuisu said but he didn't find it bad in marrying Princess Minanum since he would also gain the Hitato kingdom, causing Asisu to cringe. 'Menfuisu's heart is wandering!'

Asisu quickly took action, having her servants trick princess Minanum in going down to a secret underground chamber where she locked her up never to be seen again. The princess tried desperately calling for help but no could here her, Asisu laughed evilly and left the princess in despair.

Just out side the palace Kagome was sneaking out covering herself with a cloak and look out for any guards in the area.

'What the.. I thought I heard someone calling for help…sigh.. my mind is playing tricks on me, I think the cells are over there.' Kagome walked over and saw Sechi on a cell bed laying on his stomach, she could see the dried blood on his back caused by the whips.

"Sechi I'm so sorry…'' Kagome apologized to him mainly because she felt responsible that he was in this condition.

"Kagome? Wow you look beautiful." Sechi commented moving over to the cell bars flinching every time he moved his back.

"Baka! Don't move…just turn around." Kagome instructed. This confused Sechi but he listened and showed his back to her.

'My god these wounds are really gruesome, if these wounds aren't treated it could get infected.' Kagome closed her eyes and called her reki, this made he right hand glow pink. "Please stay still." she told him and traced her hand over his wound causing him to hiss in pain. The wounds started to heal itself together until there were no scars or marks left or dried blood. Her hand stopped glowing ''there all better.'' she said wiping any sweat off her brow.

Sechi didn't understand what she meant until he turned around, wait his back didn't hurt anymore. Feeling his back then looking down at his hand he didn't see any blood! "K..Kagome you…" but he wasn't able to finish when Menfuisu came walking towards Kagome.

"Kagome! There you are…" this surprised Kagome now that she has been caught.

"You don't have permission to be around here! You should be obedient and stay by my side!" Menfuisu ordered grabbing Kagome by her arm. Taking her back to the party.

Returning to the same couch Menfuisu offered her a drink.

"Here drink this." he said offering her a cup of wine. Kagome eyed the cup of wine debating if she should drink it or not. She was never an alcoholic nor a fan of drinking so much wine. Maybe a little whenever Sesshomaru threw parties.

"Sorry I'll pass." Kagome said turning away from him and observe the crowd.

"Are you saying that you won't drink my liquor?" Menfuisu asked calmly but Kagome could tell that he seemed ticked off by that.

"Yes I don't want to drink it." Kagome challenged but the next move caught her off guard when he forced his drink down her throat causing her to choke on the liquor.

Kagome coughed feeling the burning sensation on her throat 'What the fuck!...Damn it…' Kagome hated this, she didn't like how this era treats life and most of all she was starting to hate Asisu even more for sending her to this hellish place.

Menfuisu looked at Kagome who was trying to clear her throat, he felt bad for being so forceful on her and started to be concerned over her health.

'Kagome, is it really that painful? Poor girl… tonight, you'll be my partner.' he them planted his lips on hers. Kagome's eyes widen in shock 'he is kissing me!' but she snapped out of she shock and smacked the pharaoh away.

"What are you doing? I'm no ones slave! I am my own person!" Kagome declared shocking everyone in the room.

'You dare hit to me, the king of Egypt?' Menfuisu thought holding his cheek.

" _She hit the pharaoh!"_

" _Kill her!"_

" _The penalty for hitting his majesty is death!"_

Were the minds of everyone in the room, Kagome could careless right now they can try but she would just beat them up since they are just humans but is they were demons than that is a whole different story, luckily they weren't.

Menfuisu clutched his cheek and glared at Kagome hoping she would feel scared but surprisingly he didn't see fear, she was looking at him as if challenging. He could hear cries from everyone in the room to kill her yet he didn't feel like doing that for some reason. Turning away from her, he left the room not saying a word.

'Oh man…maybe I should not have done that…' she thought.

The next day the pharaoh with his soldiers and Kagome were at the Nile river seeing Asisu off. Kagome notice how tight security has gotten there were guards everywhere, which gave her the less chance of escaping. 'This truly is the worst not only are there more guards in every corner of the palace but Menfuisu seems to want to keep me close, why would after I slapped him and all that…'

Back at the palace the guards of the Hitato kingdom have reported that princess Minanum had return home. But Kagome sensed that these guys are hiding something the aura they gave off was odd. 'Disappearing without a trace sounds a lot like kidnapping to me, no way can the princess move out in one night. And really she left behind a note?' she thought narrowing her eyes at the guards as they left.

Once the guards were outside of the palace they quickly threw a small barrel on the ground and walked away making sure no one saw that. Out of the barrel 3 cobras came out and slithered away.

"Your majesty Menfuisu, the statues from Obelisk stone factory have arrived.'' a guard reported.

"Excellent! I will go there. Go bring me a horse, immediately!" Menfuisu ordered. Menfuisu accompanied by 2 guards were on horse back going to meek the statue makers when 3 cobras sprung out from the bushes and bit them.

"Ah! Help!" cried the soldiers trying to get the cobras off their leg.

From all the commotion general Minue went outside to investigate and saw the pharaoh on the ground. His leg wounded as he stabbed the cobra on its head.

"Your majesty Menfuisu!" the general cried in concern.

"Minue, I have been bitten!" the young Pharaoh said in fear.

Outside in the palace gardens Kagome was running some errands when she heard that a cobra bit Menfuisu. Kagome felt rather sorry for the guy a quickly followed the guards to where the pharaoh was being treated.

In the room Menfuisu was put onto his bed as general Minue and the head servant dressed his wound.

"The poison has already begun spreading. Where is the doctor?!" Minue asked bandaging Menfuisu's leg.

"The doctor still hasn't arrived yet." the head servant answered.

"Call the messengers again!" Minue ordered.

Finally the doctor arrived. "Your majesty Menfuisu!" the old doctor came in panting tired from all the rush. He looked over and checked the pharaoh's current condition, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do to help him. There was no cure for cobra venom.

Kagome came into the room right when they had said the pharaoh was going to die.

'What? No… even if this bastard was cruel I won't go down to that same level and let him die, I am a priestess it is my duty to help those in need.' Kagome said to herself and got out some medicine she had made from her time. 'I always remembered to carry some with me in case I got bit as well, time to put it to good use.'

Quickly running to Menfuisu she grabbed her medicine and put it close to his mouth

"Swallow the medicine! Hurry up!" Kagome yelled.

"What are you doing? Kagome!" Minue questioned giving her a look that says I don't trust you.

"This medicine can cure him! Please! Hurry and swallow it!" Kagome urged trying to pry his mouth open. Menfuisu had bit Kagome's finger causing her to pull back her hand but sigh in relief that he swallowed the medicine.

"Everything should be fine now." Kagome said after seeing his condition getting better.

"Kagome, what did you give to his majesty to swallow? You must really hate him right?" General Minue says accusingly to her.

"Could it be you're planning to kill him? Your majesty Menfuisu!" Minue went over to his side to check on him but noticed that his breathing was evening out and that his facial coloring was getting better.

"You saved him…I'm sorry for doubting you please forgive me!" Minue apologized and begged Kagome to help him.

"Its alright I have faced worse kind of poisons then this, so the poison is actually easy to cure." Kagome admitted receiving shock looks from everyone in the room, but all that aside she had to take care of the king and ordered some servants to bring her hot water and have someone change his garments.

It took 3 days to treat the pharaoh all in which Kagome didn't get enough sleep or rest. Kagome checked for any fevers and his breathing pattern before falling to sleep on the side of his bed.

A few hours later Menfuisu finally woke up.

"Ah! My head hurts. Ah! I was bitten by a cobra." he said remembering what happened before he passed out.

"Ah! Your majesty Menfuisu! You're awake? You're alive! This is great!" the head servant said coming into the room.

Menfuisu clutch his head in pain for a bit trying to move out of bed but was still too weak.

"Every thing was because of Kagome, she gave you medicine." the head servant said collecting all the used rags.

"Wh..what?" Menfuisu muttered looking at her as she begins explaining what happened after the doctor had arrived. Menfuisu stared at Kagome in utter amazement.

'Then…while I was still in pain… the person who has appeared before me… for almost the entire time…was actually Kagome!' he thought feeling his heart thump.

Kagome groaned and woke up messaging her head and notice Menfuisu was awake, Menfuisu grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him where their faces were so close to each. They both looked at each other feeling their heart thump, all seemed well until the doors were slammed open to reveal Asisu running towards Menfuisu. Kagome quickly got off the bed as Asisu ran to her brother's bare chest.

"Oh! you're still alive! Menfuisu! This is great! If something had happened to you, then I wouldn't have wanted to live either! My prayers to the gods actually worked!" Asisu exclaimed in joy.

Kagome couldn't stand Asisu horrible act of the ''all innocent lady'' and left the room 'she is so fake.' Walking down the hall Kagome felt the need to train since her skills were getting rather rusty.

'Man I wish I has my kodachi with me, but I threw it at the fucking snake…all I can summon are knifes and a bow and arrows!... Wait! I think I can still contact Sesshomaru and the others if I have a trinket from home.' she looked at her small coin pouch bag looking through some of the items, but so far no luck. She was about to give up when something pink glowed from inside her dress. Taking the chain she pulled it out of her dress ''the shikon jewel!'' 'Of course! This will work!' Kagome smiled and happily went to off to get everything set.

While back in the room Asisu looked at her brother in shock.

"Sis, Kagome's the one who saved me.." her brother told her with general Minue also agreeing that everything was all Kagome's work.

'Kagome gave me her medicine. She has been staying by my side and has looked after me. She is the one who saved me!' Menfuisu thought to himself smiling happily.

"Menfuisu!'' his sister tried to get his attention but was completely ignored.

'oh…when my fever was so painful…Kagome took care of me with her white soft hands…her beautiful face… it gave me such tender feelings… this is the first time I've felt this way…' he thought laying back down on his bed to rest more.

Asisu looked at he brother and felt hurt that he was not even thinking about her, but when it came to Kagome… oh how she hated her now.

'Menfuisu fell in love with Kagome…unforgivable…' Asisu clutch her white gown angry how things have turned out.

Outside around the palace gardens Kagome hummed to herself gathering the ingredients she need to perform her communication spell. While spending her time outside she made friends with a falcon after finding the poor thing hurt she treated its injured wing. Ever since then it has never left her side so she kept him and named him Aki, who now became her faithful companion.

Hiding in the dark hallways Asisu hired a man to take Kagome and mummify her.

Kagome felt a chill run through her back causing her to shudder ''Craw'' Aki looked at her with concern and perched on her right shoulder. Using his head he gently snuggle against her cheek making her giggle before petting her friend's feather wings.

"Thanks Aki, but I'm alright…I just thought I felt a very dark presence near bye." she reassured her friend nothing was wrong until a man appeared.

"Quick! Slave!" the man shouted at her.

"What?" she asked ticked off at what he just said. 'I already have a lot of shit to deal with right now and you are the last person to make it worse.'

"I shall buy you!" he said grabbing her only to get punched in the face.

"I have been holding back for a while not wanting anyone to know or see me like this...but from all the shit I had to deal with….you wouldn't mind if I take my frustrations out on you right?" she asked him cracking her knuckles. With Aki now in the air flapping his wings.

The man now clutching his face looked up to see the silver haired girl glaring at him, but what scared him the most was an apparition of a large silver dog like beast glaring are him.

 **Cairo, Egypt**

Everyone was still on the search for Kagome but they were no traces of her like if she just vanished out of thin air. Carol, Rody, Ryan, and Rido were on the table eating breakfast served by the maid. It was quite, everyone was tired from trying to search for Kagome and right now they were taking a break for beginning to search for her again. Rido felt responsible that his eldest daughter was kidnapped by his attacker and just the other day he received a phone call from Kagome's mother asking for Kagome but he couldn't find her. Of course news everywhere were about his daughter going missing as the local believed it to be the royal families curse...are if curses are real. The family continued to have breakfast until the door bell rang.

The maid answers the door and 3 people came waltzing inside.

"Hey old man!" a boy with silver hair wearing a red hakama shirt and pants yelled waving at him.

"It's been a while grandpa." said the boy next to him wearing a dragon pattern yukata.

"Shippo? Inuyasha? How did you get here?" Ryan asked the 2 boys.

"By airplane, dud." Inuaysha answered putting his arms above his head.

"We came here to see what happened to Kagome-mama." Shippo added.

"Wait! If you guys are here then that means..." Rody paled at realizing they there are going to be in deep shit.

"Yes that right we come here to find Kagome.'' a cold and emotionless voice said from the door way.

"Yo bro!" Inuyasha greeted. A tall man with long silver hair wearing a business suit came walking into the room. Pushing his hair back away from his face "So tell me what has become of my sister?" he asked them with a glare causing the brothers and their father to shudder in fear while Carol and the maid just looked confused.

 **This chapter is done! Thank you guys for reading this chapter, please review for any questions or comments that you want to say. I'm sorry for any miss spelled words or terrible grammar.**

 **I will try to keep updating. Thank you again and stay awesome.**


	7. Author's Notes

I believe I already mention this in my chapters but I will clarify this:

Kagome is not godlike nor over power she is a fully trained miko whose powers rival that of the legendary priestess Midoriko. She has demon blood after blood bonding with Sessohmaru, but it only gifted her with silver hair, strength, speed, and demon lifespan. In the story you may have notice I had her demonstrate some of those traits but not entirely. The reason for this is because she has not gain the trust or respect of the people revealing her self could outcast her or send her to imprisonment.I mean this is not 50 years into the Feudal era this is 3000years in the time where there were barbaric events that happened, people didn't know any better. Plus if she landed in Ancient Greece then maybe I could have her reveal her powers since she could've been mistaken as a demigod but no.

The medicine part was the first step and already the head servant and General Minue can now trust her. People have been telling me that since she is half demon she could easily just take them out instead of letting them push her around I get that but I am trying to make this as the art of surprise she wants them to underestimate her but now from what you read in chapter 6 it won't be long. I want Kagome to have her miko abilities put into good use. And further more since I am tweaking the story Kagome is going to start showing her true colors, I am also adding some supernatural stuff into the story like ancient demons, spirit possession, or dark magic into this story since in the beginning Asisu seems to have dark magic.

I may have forgot to warn you guys about the OC ness in this story. So sorry.

I will keep updating when I get the chance. Thank you guys for continuing to read my fanfiction.

Review and stay awesome.


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

What I'm a goddess?!

Inuyasha x Ouke no Monshou crossover

I don't own Ouke no Monshou or Inuyasha, but the fanfic story is my idea and OCS.

Pairings: Kagome/Harem

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, violence, gore, lemons, etc.…

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I think)

 **Hello everyone I hope you all had a great day! Was my note helpful to you guys because other people had told me about how Kagome is not being badass enough so I'm sorry if my story didn't do you any justice. Please understand that I not trying to say that anyone of you guys are wrong. It's just my skills as a writer.**

 **Sorry for the late update. School really is a pain in the ass!**

 **I want to thank those that have read and supported my story. I love how nice the fanfiction community is so I thank you.**

 **Well enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 7: unrequired love part 1**

The man clutching his face in pain was not expecting a frail looking girl to even land him a powerful punch and when he saw a big silver beast behind her he felt like shitting his pants.

'Wha..What was that?!' he looked at the girl fearfully but remembered what Queen Asisu had said. _''Fail… and I will have you sacrificed!"_ Shaking his head he slowly got up, but he could still feel the pain on his cheek, with its color turning bright red. He looked at Kagome giving her a harsh glare.

"You little bitch! I will crave that pale skin of yours!" he screamed taking out a hidden blade. Kagome narrowed her eyes getting into defense position, a stance that Sesshomaru taught her.

She made a beckoning motion with her hand "Come."

The man charged at her with a battle cry and swiped his blade at her aiming for her stomach.

….

Around the corner of the garden on the pathway a servant carrying a basket of vegetables was just minding her own business when she saw a familiar looking man and the silver haired girl.

"That's the Morgue merchant! The mummy carpenter from the morgue!" she said to herself. She hid behind the tree and watch as the merchant pulled out a knife, she covered her mouth in shock, dropping her basket in the process, backing away from the tree 'I must warn his majesty at once' she hurryingly ran off.

….

The merchantman kept trying to swipe his knife at her but every time the knife comes close to her it misses "rrrraaaahhh! Hold still!" he yells in frustration.

"To slow." Kagome quickly turned her body away from the oncoming blade. Causing the man stumble past her almost losing his footing, giving Kagome the opportunity to attack. With his back facing her she kicked the knife away from his hands and grabbed him by the shoulder, she rolled over until her back was on the ground with her feet touching his back, she pushed her feet out flinging the guy in the air.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" the man screamed as he was propelled up. Kagome now in a hand stand position flipped over to stand on her feet and looked up to see how far the man was in the air. Bending her knees a bit she jumped up to where the man was and landed on his back. She jumped again propelling herself further up into the air before letting her body fall making her feet stomped on his back (but not too hard to where he can fall fast to the ground), he screamed again in pain. Falling close to the ground she jumped on top of the tree branches then jumped down on the ground and wait.

Once the guy got close to falling to the ground she gave him a hard kick. The kick sent him over to a few trees. It made a hard thud causing a few fruits fall off from the tree's branches, some landing on his head.

"AAAH!" he exclaimed from the really aching back pain to his sore head now sporting lumps.

Kagome laughed at how funny the scene was and looked up to see Aki perched on a tree branch. Aki was purposely letting one of the biggest fruits on the tree, land on the guy's head.

He rubbed his head he roared in pure anguish and frustration "Your just a slave girl! How am I being defeated by this weak looking girl!" he complained trying to tackle Kagome. Ignoring the pain on his back, but she jumped away from him. Gracefully landing on the ground softly.

"I'm anything but weak you ugly piece of shit!" she countered dodging his incoming punch as she used her elbow to jab his gut causing him to crouch over holding his round belly and threw up a bit. A few minutes later he recovered but was staggering.

"Grrrrr I'm going to enjoy giving you a lifetime of pain!" he vowed and noticed his knife was near his feet and quickly picked it up. Kagome looked at her outfit that was now torn up 'I hope he doesn't get mad by this.' she rips her cape and the long dress (now she looks like she is wearing a short dress). And got into a stance.

….

Back inside palace General Minue was guarding the pharaoh as he rest. All seemed well when a servant came in in a panic.

"General Minue! Something terrible has happened! The girl… Kagome is being attacked by the Morgue merchant!'' she explained panting in exhaustion.

Menfuisu eyes opened and quickly got up from bed staggering a bit. 'What the morgue?!'

"Where… Where is Kagome?" he asked her now out of bed struggling to stand much to Minue's concern.

"In…in the palace gardens…" she answered stuttering. Once Menfuisu was able to get up he immediately slammed the doors open and marched his way to the gardens.

"Wait! Your majesty! Allow me to go instead. You must return to bed and rest you are in no condition to move." Minue offered following the pharaoh with several guards doing the same.

"Shut up!" Menfuisu shouted tired of their bickering, hating how they were trying to stop him from saving Kagome.

"Kagome! I'm coming to save you, right! now!" he muttered to himself.

…

The merchantman grasped tightly on his knife and was going to charge at her again when he felt something swipe down at him.

"Craw!" Aki started pecking on man's face, he try shooing Aki away from him by using his knife in trying to cut him but he kept missing. He didn't even notice Kagome running straight to him. She grabbed his by the collar of his shirt and threw him over, once he was on the ground Kagome kicked his knife away grabbing him again and flung him to the palace wall implanting him on the wall causing a big crack.

"I'm surprised you are still awake from that usually people who endure that easily pass out." she told him seeing as he couldn't move since he was really stuck on the wall.

"Now this…'' she started to say gathering power on her arms and legs "is my final move..." she leapt up in the air, sticking her leg out, with one final the look the man looked up all he could see was an angry tiger going straight at him, her foot connects to the mans face "Tiger's rage!" she proceed to deliver a series of kicks and punches on the guy.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the man screamed.

…..

Crack!

Menfuisu felt the palace shook and heard thunder like crackles, guards and servants panicked and wondered what caused that. He feared the worst and quickly tried to run to the gardens with his general and guards following close behind. Once they finally made it to the garden they came across a scene where they see that Kagome was fine but now her dress was torn making it look like a short dress and her cape that was attached to the dress was ripped off. They looked at the gardens now in ruins with a man stuck to the wall!

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms and back a bit tired but now satisfied, the man now stuck on the wall had catlike claw marks all over his body, bruises on his cheek, arms, and legs, a black eye, and missing teeth. Even his clothes were torn up pretty badly. But he was still alive and breathing even though he looked good as dead. ' Ah! what a good punching bag…..and I was only holding back a bit too…otherwise he would have been dead along time ago..' she thought looking at her work before turning around to see a shocked Menfuisu and Minue with their soldiers gaping at the scene their jaws dropped. There was silence no one even moved, Kagome sweat dropped at their reactions.

"Oh…uh… hi.." she said awkwardly snapping them out of shock.

Minue ordered some men to try getting the man off the wall while having the others start repairing the damage.

Menfuisu tried to walk over to Kagome but lost balance and was about to fall when someone caught him. Arms wrapped around him, he looked to see Kagome!

"Hey! Your too weak to move why didn't you stay in bed!" she scowled her eyes filled with worry. But Menfuisu paid no mind to the way she spoke to him or how weak he felt, he was just glad that she was safe.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed in relief. Kagome did not move and just raised a brow when she saw the pharaoh smile.

''It's good that you're alright…'' he said softy. 'I…don't want to marry my sister anymore… the one I love the most…. who has had her way into my heart…I..I…love you Kagome.' He hugged her tighter. 'Please be my wife.'

'Nani?!' Kagome thought like her mind just exploded hearing him whisper the last sentence. Menfuisu pulled back a bit to look into her blue eyes. But they heard wings flapping, Kagome looked to see Aki flying down and perched himself on her shoulder.

"Craw!"

"Aki…" she pet him but then noticed the pharaoh had past out.

"Ah! Kagome! What happened? How is his majesty? And why is there a man stuck to the wall?!'' Minue asked panicking seeing Menfuisu not moving and the now destroyed garden.

"He just exhausted himself and what happened was this guy thought he could kidnap me but some stuff happened and well now he is in the wall." she answered. Minue looked spectacle at hearing her answer but shook his head and ordered 2 guards to send the man to the dungeons once they were able to get him off the wall.

He offered to take him but was surprised to see her carrying the pharaoh in her arms. And so she carried him to his room thinking about what Menfuisu had said before passing out.

'I can't ever think of myself falling in love again not after all the heartbreaks…I'm not ready… I don't want my heart to break again.'

Once she put the pharaoh to bed she left to her sleeping quarters and prepared the communication spell ''Great spirits of earth, fire, water, and air. I priestess Kagome, a miko half demon, guardian for the Shikon no Tama ask you to please grant me this wish allow me to speak to brother known as Sesshomaru, the great dog demon and warlord of the Western lands."

Kagome glowed white as the shikon jewel glowed pink.

 **Cairo, Egypt**

With the arrival of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo things didn't go as smoothly as Rido, Ryan, Rody, and Carol had hoped. Inuyasha caused a lot of trouble, Shippo liked to do pranks, and Sesshomaru well lets just say he was not in a very good mood ever since Kagome went missing.

In the house Sesshomaru sat on the bed in the guest room meditating trying to calm his inner beast.

But during his meditation he felt a familiar presence and felt himself get pulled.

 **3,000 Years in the Past Ancient Egypt**

Kagome felt something come out of her. White mist started circling around until it landed in front of her taking shape.

There was flash causing Kagome to shield her eyes, but once the light died down she looked to see a holographic form of a familiar silver haired demon.

"Sesshomaru…" she said.

"Kagome…" he said back making Kagome smile.

"Where have you been?" He asked her with an emotionless tone.

Kagome sighed and started to explaining every thing from her father discovery the pharaoh's tomb, his undead sister revived, the curse, and finally her 3,000 years into the past.

Sesshomaru messaged his head ''Only you would be in situations like this.'' he said with a small smirk. But was ticked off by how the pharaoh first treated her, making her submit to him as if he was her alpha. He was not pleased about Menfuisu's actions especially Asisu she seemed to act like a dark priestess or a witch and he hated beings that performed such evil energy it reminded him of that spiteful vermin Naraku.

''Yes it would seem there is no other way to send you back here unless you have the pharaoh's curse or look for any spells to perform it. The pharaoh's curse maybe put back but it is still broken. I will try to research for any solutions to this. So be careful." Sesshomaru stated.

" Right…oh um is there a way to have my weapons sent here." Kagome asked hoping to get her weapons since she really needed them if she was ever going to fight or defend herself.

"I am unsure if it is even possible , this communication spell is not meant to interact or send any items, but I will see what I can do." he answered using his claws to comb some strands of his beautiful silver hair.

"Oh…well tell everyone that I'm fine and when this is over I should be coming back." she said with a smile.

"Hn. Until next time." and like that he starts to disappear giving her one of his rare smiles before simmering into white mist.

Kagome sat up and stretched her back after sitting on the hard floor. Quickly cleaning up everything, She looks to see if anyone was watching before running out to see the pharaoh.

She came across a scene where she sees the pharaoh yelling at one of the servant about disobeying orders and as punishment they were going to slit her wrists!

Kagome ran over and stop the guards "Wait! You can't just punish her like that! Its inhuman, if she is to be punish let me do it!"

Kagome stepped in front of the frightened woman preventing the guards to come any closer.

"What could a woman like you do? She disobeyed the pharaoh therefore she need to be put in her place. Besides its non of your business!" one of the noble man challenged.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious…Yes I am a woman. However, if I see people suffering, starving, and dying I make it my business! You may not complain in your lives or have experience to any of this. But I have….do you ever think that after a hard days work in the scorching sun… do you even know what they do to survive or ever wonder why they live this way…no you don't so unless you have an excuse to say that to me. Keep your mouth shut!" she said in a commanding tone causing the noble man to cower and gulp, nearly falling of his chair seeing Kagome's deadly glare.

Seeing as no one was going to make a move Kagome knelt down to the frightened lady. "Hey…its alright now" she rubs the lady's back in comfort with one hand while the other held her shoulder to make her stand. " my name is Kagome, what is yours?"

"Secana (se-ca-na)" the woman answers timidly in a low voice. Kagome gave her a kind smile then her face turned serious when facing Menfuisu "I'm taking her she will be my responsibility, is that alright my lord." she asked pronouncing my lord in a 'I know it all 'manner.

"Tch. I will allows this but if she disobeys me again she will be given punishment!" Menfuisu didn't like how this woman talked as if she had higher power than him but not really caring anymore he walked away. 'humph …I am the pharaoh I can do as I please.' he dismissed her words but somewhere in his heart it was telling him to listen. Stopping to see out from the corridor windows he saw Kagome and that servant girl outside helping out the other servants.

But he only looked at Kagome's smile and the way her silver hair glistens in the sun. "Kagome…" he whispered tenderly.

After that whole fiasco, Kagome was wandering in the courtyard bored out of her mind. Menfuisu observed her from afar hiding behind the pillars. He continued to just look at her with a daze look until he notice someone coming.

"Sis…What do you want to talk about?" he sighed, not wanting to see her right now.

"There's a letter from Neferdina!" Asisu shows him the scroll and begins to read it.

"What is this? You want to cancel our marriage?" She looks at him shocked by this news.

'That is correct sis. I have decided not to marry you.' he thought not really regretting his decision.

"I'm sorry, sis. I don't love you." he said giving her looks of pity, but love is what made him this way.

"But Menfuisu, our marriage is to preserve the royal bloodline." she said caressing his cheek trying to persuade him to reconsider. And kisses him on the lip declaring her love for him. But he pulls her back.

"Please don't do this, Kagome is watching." he told her after seeing Kagome near the area he was hiding from. Fearing that Kagome would catch him kissing his sister.

'Men…Menfuisu!' she looked at her brother not liking where this is going and thought of what he said.

"Then…is Kagome the reason why you decide to cancel our marriage!?" she yelled and desperately clung onto him "she is just a slave. If you truly want to love her, then take her as a mistress!'' she said to him. Hearing what his sister pleas he pulled away and shouted "No! I've already fallen in love with Kagome, sis! I only want Kagome!" and he kept on repeating those words.

Asisu looked at he brother and already she was at the brink of wanting to break something 'Oh! The thing that I've always feared about so much has finally happened! Menfuisu has fallen in love with Kagome!'

"Why doesn't Kagome obey me? Why doesn't she smile at me? Why doesn't she hug me?" he questioned looking at Kagome who was near the lily pad pond and blush at her beauty and grace. "Kagome! I want you! Why can't you understand my love?" he said to himself desperately as Asisu just fumed and dark energy started to build up around her.

Kagome was secretly purifying the waters of the lily pad pond, she put her hand in the water swaying her hand in the cool waters before pulling back her hand back and looked up at the sun shielding her face. 'This is hot as hell! Is it summer right now... god this dress I barely move in it. Well I hope Sesshomaru can find a way to get me my supplies.' she sighed moving some strands of hair off her face. Unknown to Kagome many servants, scribers, and nobles stopped and looked at her admiring her silver hair.

" _Look at that girl, her silver hair is beaming!"_

" _So pretty…I see a bit of gold in her hair too!"_

" _No one can survive a cobra's bite, yet, she was able to save his majesty!"_

" _Rumor says that she was found at the fields of the Nile river."_

" _That girl…she must be the daughter of the Nile goddess Hapi…''_

The people observing her thought and all of a sudden they started talking about Kagome.

"Menfuisu! I won't lose you to Kagome!" Asisu vowed seeing how captivated her brother is when looking at Kagome. "Oh you better watch your back Kagome because I have something in store for you." she muttered to herself in a low inside voice.

Menfuisu though noticed ships coming over and raced downstairs. Everyone gathered around.

"Look! Prime Minister Imhotep is back!"

"The Prime Minister Imhotep is back!"

Kagome was marveled at the sight of how excited the people seem to greet the prime minister ' so those are Ancient Egyptian riverboats. They look more like ships to me.'

"Those ships are full of treasure for me, the king of Egypt, Menfuisu. Prime minister Imhotep has returned from visiting foreign countries!" Menfuisu said waving at an old man with long hair, short facial beard, wearing interesting looking robes holding a staff.

"I have returned! Your majesty Menfuisu." Imhotep waved at the young pharaoh.

 **To be continued …..**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter this is part 1 of this chapter.**

 **Please review it would really help to hear from you guys what you thought of the story so far.**


	9. Chapter 7 part 2

**Sorry for the super late update had to do a school stuff and yeah it was just school. School! School!**

 **For those of you who don't remember this is a continuation of the previous chapter.**

 **Oh and if you didn't know already I had posted another fanfic crossover so if you are interested you can read it.**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 7: unrequired love part 2**

With the return of the Prime Minister Imhotep everyone rejoiced as they went inside to the throne room.

Menfuisu sat on his throne chair with Kagome standing beside him…well by force anyway.

"Your majesty Menfuisu…I have come back! Seeing your good smile again, I couldn't be happier!" Imhotep said with a bow.

"Imhotep, you've worked hard!" his pharaoh commented with a smile.

"During my voyage…I had heard that you were bitten by a cobra; I was worried!" Imhotep said recalling of the new regarding the young pharaoh.

"Yep, it was Kagome who saved me." Menfuisu replied with a bright smile gesturing to the silver haired beauty beside him.

"Oh…a foreign girl…" Imhotep softly said looking at Kagome with calculating eyes.

'He has sharp eye for one his age…he doesn't seem to trust me. The look in his eyes reminds me of an old samurai.' Kagome thought also studying the old man's movements.

"How is her highness Asisu?" Imhotep asked when he stopped looking at Kagome.

"Hmm, it seems she's been praying at the shrine all day…'' Menfuisu replied. Since he hardly ever see his sister now these days.

Changing the subject Imhotep presented Menfuisu with some of the gifts he brought back. A whole wide range of valuables were being carried by servants each holding an object from different countries, such as, gold, silver, oil, fabrics, jewels, and many other things. There were many impressive materials that brought awe to the young pharaoh and many others in the room.

"Aren't they pretty? Kagome, I'll give whatever you want. What do you think?" Menfuisu said presenting her a beautifully well -crafted necklace "This jewelry will look good on you."

"That is nice of you, but I don't want any jewelry…"Kagome said backing away a little not really sure why Menfuisu is so egger to even want to give her stuff like this. Not even noticing Menfuisu's face looking real upset.

"How about in the near future, you can start preparing for any on coming attacks, there will be leading countries out there ready to conquer new lands. Rather than taking jewelry, it's better that you take any amour or swords. The civilization with the best weaponry is the strongest." Kagome suggested to him. 'Or at least that is what Sesshomaru taught me.'

Menfuisu quivered at Kagome's rejection of him trying to impress her while Imhotep looked at her with interest.

She was suddenly shocked by Menfuisu's sudden rage and flinched when he broke the necklace with his bare hands!

"Silence! You're always defying me! You don't even want the jewelry?!" he yelled at her. Kagome got annoyed by Menfuisu sudden change of attitude and tried to leave.

'What a jerk! All I did was make a suggestion that could strengthen this country and all of the sudden he is mad at me?! Ugh I can't take this…' she thought feeling so stressed out but sensed something coming her way and quickly paused and turn her head back.

CLANK!

She looked to see a spear embedded onto the wall and was taken by surprised when the pharaoh had his hands on both sides, trapping her against the wall with his body. 'What the hell?!' she looked up to meet Menfuisu's handsome face.

"You are my slave, why are you defying me?" Menfuisu asked looking at Kagome straight in the eye.

''wha-.." she tried to say something but stopped herself from saying anything stupid.

'S-slave?! Oh that's right they don't know anything about my background and all that so I guess to them I'm just a weak stranger….a stranger who just so happens to travel back in time…well too far back.' Kagome thought remembering her situation and jolted when she felt hands caress her cheek. She looked up to see Menfuisu looking at her with soft gentle eyes and leaned his forehead to hers trying to embrace her.

'Kagome…I love you… Please be my wife…be my wife…Kagome." Menfuisu thought hoping his soft gesture could sway her into acknowledging his feeling towards her.

' Menfuisu?...No! I'm not from this timeline, in the feudal era it was in Japan. But this is Ancient Egypt, their culture is different.' Kagome managed to pull away from Menfuisu and with one hand covering her eyes and the other holding onto the wall, tears start to build up from her eyes at the thought of not seeing her family ever again, taking all of the bullshit thrown at her, and now trying to survive out an environment she did not recognize. Kagome tried not to show her face to them that was now full of tears of frustration and pain.

"I just can't take this anymore! Why? Oh Kami why me?" she yelled crying a little bit with both hands now covering her face.

Menfuisu looked at her and felt his heart cringe at the sight of her crying. 'Don't cry…' he thought.

Pulling her to his hard toned chest he quickly embraced her tightly and pleaded for her not to cry. Kagome demanded him that he let go and shoved him away but somehow he was not even budging even though she was using a bit of her super strength that would only push him to the ground it didn't even work!

'Is he even human?' Kagome thought.

But what threw her off next was when Menfuisu lips touched against her own. They shared a passionate kiss causing her to gasp and giving Menfuisu the opportunity to French kiss her.

'What?!' she thought blown away by Menfuisu's bold move.

When their lips parted Menfuisu's arms tightened around her

"I don't know where you've come from, but I won't let you go! Never! Never! Kagome, I won't allow you to leave my side! I don't care how much you defy me, as long as it's something I want, I will get it!'' he declared.

Kagome wasn't sure why exactly she is allowing him to hold her like this, but her heart was beating fast from just being hugged by him. She thought her emotions had betrayed her from the nervous yet warmth she felt from his hug.

Off on the side lines Imhotep and General Minue watched what had transpired with the two and watched their king embrace the silver haired beauty.

"Hmm… General Minue, his majesty has been blinded by that girl!" Imhotep said with a smile. 'That girl's eyes shine with wisdom…she is a good girl…' he thought satisfied with the results he came up with on Kagome.

"Yes, Prime Minister." Minue said agreeing.

''But, her highness Asisu is madly in love with his majesty. With the king being more influential in upper Egypt, while her highness, Asisu, has a lot more influence in the lower Egypt…even though upper and lower Egypt have become one...at this rate things would be quite troublesome." Imhotep said with a grim look on his face. He was happy that Menfuisu has fallen in love, but it was his majesty's sister that would not welcome her brother's newfound interest.

"But Kagome did save his majesty's life." General Minue added knowing that Kagome did a good thing that day and despite how cruel his majesty may have treated her, she didn't back down from him and stayed strong.

"Oh…it seems that you have an eye for the girl, too. General Minue." Imhotep teased chuckling a bit.

"N…no that is not what I meant." Minue blushed trying to deny the assumption that he had fallen for Kagome.

Later that day there was a great feast that was held in honor of Imhotep's return and of the valuables he was able to bring back. Away from the crowd Kagome sat quietly on a cushioned mat thinking of what happened earlier with Menfuisu.

'Kagome! I love you! Be my wife!...

As long as it's something I want, I will get it!...'

Remembering those words Kagome tried so hard to block them, but she couldn't get Menfuisu's confession out of her head.

'Ugh I can't believe I was having a break down right in front of everyone and then I started to take confront in Menfuisu's arms…. If this goes on like this, I won't be able to be myself anymore. ' Kagome thought and stood up. Making her way to the window she saw the clear night sky where you can see the stars twinkle. Upon looking at the view she saw the Nile River and tried to come up with a plan to finally escape from this place and even if she couldn't return to her time period she would have to go into hiding.

"Tonight, I will get Sechi out of the dungeon and then leave this place with him." Kagome whispered grabbing a cloak to cover hers self with, before stepping out from the room. Making sure the cloak was in place she looked around to see some of the guards heavily drunk and found it the perfect opportunity to walk pass them with out being detected.

At the party there was a lot of laughter, drinking, and music. Menfuisu sat on a soft cushions chair holding a sword.

"Hmm…so this is a secret weapon you've received right, Imhotep?" Menfuisu asked inspecting the sword in his hands.

"Your majesty, Hitato seems to be getting ready for the battle." Imhotep said also admiring the appearance of the blade.

"Really? Then there's nothing to worry about, right, Minue." Menfuisu asked his general.

"Yes." General Minue confirmed.

Giving a few swings he realized that the sword had a perfect balance and held a lot of power "Oh… a very sharp blade! It feels very strong! The weapon! Is this the weapon Kagome was talking about?'' Menfuisu questioned.

"We don't have any swords yet in Egypt!'' Minue added.

Just outside Kagome was currently hiding in the bushes. She saw Menfuisu and the others then saw Menfuisu was holding a sword 'Man I wish I had my swords damn it's a real shame..' she thought.

"Your majesty, may I ask you how the girl knew about the swords?" Imhotep asked.

"Hmm.. I'll ask her tomorrow!" Menfuisu said and that's when Kagome knew it was time to go and hurried off further away from the building.

"Huh? 'someone seems to be out in the courtyard…or maybe I'm just seeing things…' Menfuisu thought when he heard footsteps outside.

Kagome heart was racing very nervous yet she felt relief that Menfuisu had not spotted her 'Damn he is like superman, with strength resistance and super hearing.' Kagome joked taking a breather before walking further to see 2 more guards also drunk. Kagome spotted the dungeon keys and quickly grabbed them. Making sure no guards have spotted her or anything she was able to make it to Sechi.

"Kagome!" the boy said happily.

"I came to save you! Let's hurry while the guards aren't paying attention, and escape from the palace!" Kagome whispered and set Sechi free. He boy thank her and slowly try to make there way passed the guards undetected. Kagome had planned to go to the Nile River, which Sechi quickly agreed. They try to look for the boats near the river but suddenly she felt a presence near by and quickly evaded their attempts to grab her shoulder. She turned to look to see the head servant with another servant restraining Sechi.

"Neferdina?!" Kagome said in realization.

"Please Kagome you must not escape!" the old woman begged as the other servant held Sechi

"And why should I not? All I want to do is to go home. Please understand I have to go home. I don't belong here." Kagome pleaded not wanting to hurt the woman since she has been good to her ever since she was taken to this place.

" Please Kagome you must understand if you escape now you would have no where else to go. The pharaoh would find you or even punish you. He could even punish the others…" the old woman said with pleading eyes.

Kagome was quite she had made a few friends at the palace and if she were to escape now she wouldn't even know what the heck to do or know what's out there.

'Darn she does have a point…but even if I don't escape what will happen to Sechi.'

"Alright you win… but please make sure Sechi is safe…" Kagome said dejectedly as Neferdina sighed in relief and nod her head at the girl's request. She turned to the servant that was holding Sechi and ordered him to take the boy to her son Minue.

Kagome saw the boy struggle calling her name yet she did not move. She tried to control her feelings and tried to not look defeated but a single tear ran down her face but immediately whipped it away 'I have failed….'

Nefedina wraps her arms around the heartbroken girl in a kindly grandmother gesture but right in that very moment she noticed someone walking outside.

She slowly released her arms around Kagome and tired to take a peak over the bushes while using her tippy toe, she wondered who would dare enter the place where Queen Asisu prays?

Kagome also sensed someone approaching the building and by the person's aura it was filled with rage and vengeance. She notice that Neferdina also seemed to notice someone going into the building and in a split second felt herself being dragged by the head servant and into the building. But being very careful in not making their presence known.

Hiding behind a pillar they looked surprised to see Princess Mitanum! They had thought she would be home by now but looking at her condition to see her dirty with her beautiful silk dress now ripped and ruin. It was very suspicious.

Quietly following the princess they saw Asisu praying near the shrine. Princess Mitanum slowly approaches the queen wielding a small dagger in intent to kill.

Looking alarmed Neferdina was the first to act and called out to Asisu warning her of the incoming blade.

Hearing this Asisu quickly evades the blade before it even strikes her.

"Oh! Damn it!" the princess curses missing her target ( Asisu).

Finally taking a good look at her killer Asisu smirks and in an arrogant voice taunts the princess.

"Oh? It's you. Who helped you out of jail?" Asisu says smirking evilly.

"I escaped by myself! I'll kill you for insulting me! Say your last prayer!" princess Mitanum declared repositioning the blade to point directly towards Asisu's chest.

Kagome tried to get to the girls but was held back by hand the was on her shoulder looking to Neferdina she could she the old woman shook her head giving her the sign not to interfere.

Kagome's attention was bought back to the girls when she heard a loud slap and then a crash. Quickly turning back she saw the princess on the floor over in oil and Asisu standing near the fire with her hand touching a fire torch.

"She wouldn't…" Kagome muttered but halted when she saw Asisu push the torch down. Kagome knew that if the fire were to touch the spilled oil then the princess would be…..

"Nooooooo!" Kagome sped towards the princess pulling her away from the quick fire that had erupted but it was too late the girls dress caught fire causing Kagome to let the girl go.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the princess screamed bloody murder cursing Asisu as she was burned to death.

Kagome closed her eyes and looked away at such a horrible scene but once the screaming died down she looked to see the burnt corpse of princess Mitanum from the Hitaito Empire. Kagome was shocked that she was not able to save her but it quickly turn into anger when she saw the smug look on Asisu's face.

'she won't get away with this!'

 **And that ends here. Thank you for continuing to support and read my story I really try to put some time into updating whenever I have time to.**

 **Please review and let me know if there is any fanfiction stories that I could try doing.**


	10. Chapter 8

What I'm a goddess?!

Inuyasha x Ouke no Monshou crossover

I don't own Ouke no Monshou or Inuyasha, but the fanfic story is my idea and OCS.

Pairings: Kagome/Harem

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, violence, gore, lemons, etc.…

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I think)

 **Summary: After the final battle Kagome was sent home to her present time. Her interference with the past caused demons to still be around in the present time, which allowed her to be reunited with her friends again. Sesshomaru is still the Lord of the West he adopted Kagome as his blood sister turning her into a miko youkai. With Naraku and the jewel hunt over Kagome was able to focus on her studies, that wasn't until her mother announced that her father whom she hasn't seen in 10years wishes for her to live with him in America. It turns out her father was married and had kids of his own making them half siblings. Kagome's father was an archeologist that had a passion in studying the ancient civilizations, which she had a privilege to tag along with. But when her father discovered a tomb of a young Pharaoh, Kagome will be in an adventure unlike any before.**

Kagome will replace Carol in this story sorry for anyone who has read the manga.

 **Chapter 8: Returning Home**

' This bitch will pay…' Kagome vowed. Looking at the burnt corpse before glaring at Asisu who was walking towards her with Neferdina close by.

Just a step away from each other Asisu leans her body forward revealing a cruel smile.

'' I've been waiting for you, Kagome…'' she said making Kagome scoff in her act of looking innocent when she could clearly see how evil her was ' Yup definitely another Kikyo, but unlike this bitch Kikyo did change. '

'' Leave at once! Neferdina!'' Asisu commanded causing the head servant to jerk at the sudden command but obeyed and left the area leaving Kagome alone with Asisu.

' Now then…how should I get rid of you? Maybe I should secretly give you away to the grand priest Kapta…' Asisu sinisterly thought but was interrupted by the commotion happening outside getting to two girls attention.

'' **Sirius star has appeared!"**

 **"Sirius star has appeared in the sky!"**

This shocked and excited Asisu as she immediately walked towards the room corridor and saw the view of the Nile River and just hovering over it was a beautiful twinkling star.

' Oh wait… the current season right now is June this is when the River Nile floods. Once the star appears on the horizon on the exact moment, the river Nile will rise and flood the land…this would help with food and animals. ' Kagome thought remembering that from one of her professor's lectures in class.

The people cheered with joy and started to celebrate once more. Kagome found that a perfect opportunity to escape while everyone was distracted. Unfortunately one guard saw Kagome walking away from the crowd.

'' Hold it! Kagome! Where are you going?"

"What? Kagome's trying to sneak out?'' Menfuisu on alert followed after her.

'Shit! Shit! He found out.' Kagome panicked running faster.

''Kagome! Stop! Where are you going?" Menfuisu yelled in hot pursuit. It wasn't long until he finally was able to catch up to her and quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"Ah!" Kagome exclaimed startled "No! Let me go!"

" Caught you! You are not to leave my side! I love you why can't you understand? Why do you hate me so much?" Menfuisu had his arms around Kagome pleading her never to go but they were so dangerously close to the edge that causes Kagome to slip and fall off with Menfuisu holding her.

Kagome saw how close they were to hit the water and used this chance to push Menfuisu off, holding her hand out she formed a barrier over him.

"Kagome…how…" he muttered in shock at the display of power.

"You and I are from different worlds this is for the best." Kagome explained giving him a soft smile before the barrier levitated up to safety.

"No! Kagome don't leave me!" Menfuisu cried out but Kagome had plunged into the water.

Kagome knew that she was sinking down further in the water but made no move to resurface.

'So this is it huh….'

Kagome sank deeper and deeper underwater until suddenly a vortex formed. Emerging from the vortex was a man wearing gold and silk with a usual potbelly. He looks up at Kagome. The man holds Kagome into his arms.

Feeling someone holding her Kagome opened her eyes to see a man with blue skin?!

'Who are you?' she thought before everything went black.

"Kagome!" "Kagome!" "Kagome!" "Kagome!"

Jolting up she noticed her brother and sister looking at her with relief in their eyes.

"Your awake Kagome!" Rody says in happiness along with Carol who now in tears.

"Kagome! Everyone one has been looking for you every single day! Even Sesshomaru is here!" He further explained hugging her happy that she was safe.

'No way…everything that I saw and went through could not have been a dream. It felt so real and the man what is he…..'

 **I'm sorry if that was short but I'm trying to keep up with school and work there just to much going on.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope to update the next chapter soon.**


	11. Chapter 9

What I'm a goddess?!

Inuyasha x Ouke no Monshou crossover

I don't own Ouke any Monshou or Inuyasha, but the fanfic story is my idea and OCS.

Pairings: Kagome/Harem

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, violence, gore, lemons, etc.…

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I think)

 **Hey guys its been a while I know I have not been updating this story lately and by reading through the reviews you guys are such great fans giving me support and giving me ideas which I may put into this story though in the later chapters. Shout out to those who enjoy this story this was just a crossover fanfic that I wanted to try out and I see that it is going pretty well. I'm sorry if Kagome does not seem to be the super strong kickass character you wanna be but this is my story and how I do with the characters is entirely up to me I mean come on now its a fanfiction!**

 **Well enough of that enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 9: The Way Back**

Kagome's P.O.V

After waking up I was greeted by Ryan and Carol. With Ryan hugging me as Carol cried in happiness.

"Kagome! I'm so glad your ok!" Ryan cried hugging me tightly.

Carol sobbed and asked if I was ok and where I have been for the last few weeks. However; I was still trying to grasp on what happened one moment I was running away from Menfuisu and then I fell off and into the river but…

Could I have been dreaming this the whole time?!

No, this was definitely real. I wonder if I could return back…

End of P.O.V

After many weeks of resting, Kagome was able to go back to school.

Out in the field Kagome and Carol along with a couple of their school friends played a round of tennis. Everyone was happy to see Kagome again yet they found it quite odd and mysterious on how she disappeared for so long then suddenly just came back. But they didn't seem to mind.

After a few more rounds they decided to call it off for the day as Kagome left to clean up. It was a crazy few weeks at the time she was recovering like how Sesshomaru, Shippo and Inuyasha came to visit her.

 **Flashback**

Kagome woke up and realized that she was moved into her room and changed into sleeping wear. Slowly getting up and out of bed she creep her way downstairs to see her father and step mother sitting on the couch drinking tea, Ryan, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Inuyasha talking with one another, and Carol talking with Nanny.

Sesshomaru sensed someone coming and turned to see Kagome up.

"Oh Kagome! You should be in bed resting." Her step- mother said worried.

"Oh no I'm fine." Kagome reassured her walking towards Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome quietly murmured bowing her head to him. Sesshomaru watched his sister knowing she felt ashamed for making them worry about her.

"Raise your head Kagome this Sesshomaru is not upset. I know." He told her receiving a shocked look before a smile burst and she hugged him.

After the hug they pulled apart and Kagome gave the same treatment to Shippo and Inuyasha.

"So what brought you guys here? I usually could handle myself but it's rare for you guys to leave Japan for something like this?" Kagome asked in a joking matter.

"Mom saw you all over the news saying you went missing! We had to be sure that you were ok." Shippo answered.

"We got the memo from Sesshomaru. When he came into contact with you, I get that you can handle yourself but you can be a klutz sometimes." Inuyasha added. Which brings to Sesshomaru who pulled out a gold charm bracelet with a beautiful sun and crescent moon charms containing each of her weapons.

"I have brought you what you asked for it saves me the trouble of having to come up with an alternative to get this to you know what." Sesshomaru tossed her the bracelet, which Kagome caught with ease.

"Arigato." She says before slipping the bracelet on.

"Wow! Kagome that's a beautiful bracelet!" Carol complemented observing its craftsmanship.

Through the rest of the day the family calmly relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. Seeing as nothing out of the ordinary had happened Sesshomaru, Shippo and Inuyasha decided it was time to head back home. Life seemed to be getting back to normal yet why did she feel as if that was not going to happen.

 **Flashback end**

After cleaning up the Tennis room. Kagome returned to class where Ryan, Carol, and Jimmy were observing a few ancient Egyptians scrolls.

"Professor Brown, there was a man who sold the ancient Egyptian scrolls to me." Ryan said presenting the scrolls to him.

Professor Brown excitedly examined the scrolls before smiling happily.

"Great! Mr. Ryan! These are real ancient Egyptian scrolls!"

Everyone huddled over to look at the rare find.

"Here, you can see the crest of the royal family."

"So it is real."

"Oooh…" "Wow!"

"Let me see the ancient text." Kagome with a pen and paper wrote down notes copying the symbols and translating them in great detail.

"Kagome you can read ancient texts? Impossible! Only Asisu, who has gone missing can read ancient texts." Professor Brown stated.

'Well its not like I had any choice if you were stuck in a place that you couldn't understand you would have to learn to know it. But wait he said Asisu did she follow me here? Is she even in this time period?' Kagome frowned at all of the possibilities of where this woman could be hiding.

I wasn't until they heard a scream that everyone ran towards the voice and saw a man dead with his organs missing. It appears that this man died in an incomplete process of mummification. Carol gasped in horror with Ryan pulling her away from the crime scene as the other students either vomit, fainted, and looked shaken in fear. Kagome examined the corpse a bit and looked around the room in case there were any marks left behind but when she saw the stone tablet she noticed that it was broken again.

'This is definitely the work of dark magic. The man had a black shadow hovering over him purifying it was easy yet this was not the first this happened.' She remembered the 2 guards from the pharaoh's tomb. This has to be Asisu's doing now the only question is where could she be hiding.

 **(Skipping ahead towards the climatic part)**

With to many murders happening Ryan couldn't stand it and had made plans for the family to head back to America, of course his mother agreed to the idea seeing how it was no longer safe. But Rody insisted that we continue the excavation since they have found new artifacts within the Pharaoh's tomb.

The next day Professor Brown had taken his class to a field trip to the Abu Simbel temple. Everyone ventured off in exploring the temple grounds, which leave Kagome to simply look at the path of the Nile River. Taking in such a lovely view that is until

Kagome turn seeing a shadow thinking it was Carol she called out to her

"Its you!" Kagome glared at the figure before her.

"Kagome. I came to guide you.." Asisu said with her black dog Anubis by her side.

"What are you talking about? You are the last person I want to see now tell me what you want or I'm gonna have to resort to such unpleasant measures." Kagome threatened making sure the bracelet was on her wrist.

"Ever since you left ancient Egypt. Menfuisu has been frantically searching for you; he stayed up late all night…'' Asisu began explaining.

''Menfuisu…" Kagome thoughts were all over the place 'that guy really is something.' She couldn't help but give a light blush at that 'he thinks of me even when I am gone.'

''Even though I'm his sister, he doesn't listen to a word I say…'' Asisu continued.

"So what does that have to with me.'' Kagome spat back keeping her eyes focused on Asisu.

"I'll kill you and show Menfuisu your corpse, and then he'll definitely have to give up on you!" Asisu declared summoning dark clouds of smoke, which morphed into some kind of shadow demon.

The demons ran towards Kagome raising their claws at her.

The fastest one dive towards her intending to rip her head off but Kagome was able to dunk down avoiding the swipe. Kicking the demons leg causing it to loose it's footing. Then slammed a glowing pink hand down its chest. It's screeched before obliterating to ash.

Wha.. how can this be?!" Asisu questioned shocked how easily her familiar was defeated.

"Grr. Just die!" She summoned 2 more demons. But Kagome quickly summoned her bow and bow.

"Ha! What could a mere bow and arrow do?" Asisu scoffed thinking that victory was now hers. The demons charged towards Kagome who had her disintegrated to ash. Getting desperate Asisu flew towards Kagome and tried to choke her but Kagome was able to catch both of her hands before she could even reach her neck.

"You must die!" With each struggle Kagome was dangerous close to the edge of the cliff holding off Asisu while not trying to fall but then the rocks that Kagome was stepping started to break apart causing her to let go of Asisu's hands.

'Shit! I'm falling!' was Kagome's last thought before falling straight down the Nile River.

A portal suddenly appears sucking Kagome in before disappearing.

 **'Go now my chosen. Lend Egypt your strength.'**

 **To be continued...**

 **Ok I know that was probably a crappy chapter sorry about that I know you guys want me to seep things up but I'm getting there. Anyway I will try to keep updating this story so don't think I have abandon this story unless I said anything like that.**

 **So leave a review and stay awesome.**


End file.
